My only wish
by Kixen
Summary: Maddie remembering her high school days without a friend make a wish for Danny to be her friend. Desiree hearing this wish grants it. Can Danny make it back home to his own time or will he wreak the past? Don'e like don't read. Rated M. Previous chapters have been updated to fit future chapters and changes for past readers.
1. Maddie's wish

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy My only wish.

"Danny come here sweetheart, I have something to show you." Maddie said in a sweet tone.

Danny complying with his mother's request came downstairs to her side to see her looking at an old photo album.

"Hey mom I am here, so what is it you wanted to show me?" Danny asked.

"Come and look at these old photos with me Danny. I want to show what my high school days were like." Maddie said sincerely.

Danny took a look at the old photo album, and saw a few pictures of everyone when she were Danny's age. Danny then took a look at his mother and was surprised. Not knowing it was her he made asked Maddie a question.

"Wow who is that beautiful young lady? She makes Paulina look like a wet cat." Danny said only to see his mother blush.

"Danny, that was me when I was your age. Also flattery will get you no where Danny. Your curfew is still 10:00 PM!" Maddie said sternly.

"Actually I wasn't trying to get out of curfew. I am telling the truth, you make Paulina look like a dud!" Danny said again.

"I am glad that someone thought I was pretty back then. At that age I didn't have any friends since I told them I believed in ghosts. If anyone talked to me back then it was only to try and get into my pants." Maddie said sadly.

"It is one of the reasons I tell you to cherish your friendship with Sam and Tucker." Maddie said sincerely.

"I will remember that piece of advice mom thank you. By the way, why is it so quiet all of a sudden? I know dad is here, but I haven't seen them." Danny said calmly.

"He isn't here Danny. Jack went to go see Vlad in Wisconsin. Boy do I feel sorry for your father." Maddie said sincerely.

"You and me both mom, but since it is just the two of us, why don't you tell me more about your high school days. I would love to learn about them." Danny said to his mother.

Maddie then told Danny about her high school days. She went on to tell Danny about how she got her black belt, how her parents were extremely overprotective, and how she graduated at the top of her class. When Maddie was finished she seemed even more depressed then before.

"You really are sad that you didn't have a friend back in high school aren't you?" Danny asked.

"Yeah it makes me feel bad knowing I was a considered a freak back then. It makes me wish that you were my friend back then." Maddie said causing Danny to freak out a bit.

"Mom be careful what you wish for. If Desiree were to hear that she would make it come true." Danny said.

"Danny who is this Desiree?" Maddie asked.

"She a wishing ghost mom. Her own unique power is to grant people's wishes in order to make herself grow more powerful." Danny said.

"That is right child, and since I heard your mother's wish so she has wished it, and so shall it be!" Desiree said after appearing suddenly.

Danny then vanished from his present time, and was sent into a time vortex. Desiree then knocked out Maddie before she could reverse the wish.

'Ok this should work in my favor. With him in the past if everything goes the way I think it will, he will undo himself.' Desiree thought as she left Fenton works.

Clockwork's workshop

"Oh great here we go again. Sometimes I know I should wish that she couldn't grant wishes that involve time travel." Clockwork said passively.

"Now I must go back and get him before he unknowingly alters the time stream." Clockwork continued only to stop and turn around.

"I am sorry, but I can't allow you to do that. Damn the effects of the time stream!" Came from a mysterious voice.

"I am sorry, but I can't have my apprentice unknowingly remove himself from existence. If that happens, then both the human world and the ghost zone will be destroyed time out!" Clockwork said freezing time in the process.

"Sorry clockwork, but your power over time won't work on someone who exists outside of it!" The mysterious person said just before they shot what appeared to be a bullet into the image of an unconscious Danny.

"I never thought I would say this, but what have you done?" Clockwork asked.

"I just fired my special time seal on him. Now he like me exists outside of time. Now he can't undo himself by changing history. However, the downside to that is that for you is that he is rooted in that time period and can't be sent forward to his own time." The mystery person said.

'I am sorry my apprentice, but for once I can't help you even if I wanted to.' Clockwork thought sadly.

Amity Park 30 years in the past.

"Hey there, are you alright?" Said a young teenage girl.

"I am fine I just hit my head hard. I have to ask you though who are you?" Danny asked while rubbing his head.

"My name is Maddie. I am here with my big sister Alicia. She is the one over there scaring all the men away from her." Maddie said pointing out causing Danny to frown.

'Great Desiree must have made mom's wish come true. There is no telling what effects this will have on the time stream. I have to find a way to get to the ghost zone so I can go back to my own time.' Danny thought only for time to instantly freeze.

"Clockwork, I am glad to see you. I know why you are here, so send me back to my own time before I alter the time stream." Danny said only for clockwork to shake his head.

"Sorry Danny, but I can't do that even though I want to. Thanks to some intruder you now exist outside of time, but at the same time you are rooted to this time period. You will have to live through this time period as well as the 80's and 90's." Clockwork said shocking Danny in the process.

"I exist outside of time? Does that mean that I won't undo myself by mistake?" Danny asked.

"Yes that is correct. However, there is another way you can undo this. While I can't undo this you can have Desiree undo this wish… Sorry scratch that someone has already found her bottle, and made a wish that she couldn't grant time based wishes in exchange for her to be able to choose the wishes she could grant. I am sorry." Clockwork said. "Danny while you exist outside of time now, do me a favor and try to keep the past in tact."

Clockwork then vanished and within seconds time restarted again. Danny then looked at his teenage mom and aunt and sighed.

'I can't tell her that I am her son, and I can't tell her that I am a half ghost. I might as well her my name.

"Ok Maddie, my name is Danny. I don't have a last name. But right now I need to find a place to stay since I don't have any where to go." Danny answered truthfully.

'This is so cool I get to call my mom by her first name from now on.' Danny thought to himself.

"No problem, you can come with me. I have a secret place where I can have you stay. I will even bring you food and water." Maddie said sincerely.

"If it is ok, then fine I will come with you. It isn't like I have another place to go." Danny said as Maddie took his hand and walked him over to her sister.

"I told you boys, I am not interested now go somewhere before I kick your behinds!" Alicia said in an angry tone.

"Don't worry Danny. While she can be scary at times, she is a good person. It is just that she gets hit on by everyone." Maddie said as Danny took a look as his aunt.

'I can see why. If I wasn't related to her by blood as well as trying to keep the time stream in tact, I would hit on her myself.' Danny thought to himself looking at his teenage aunt.

"Alicia I would like you to meet my friend Danny. We just met, but I can tell we are going to be good friends." Maddie said only for her sister to go into overprotective big sister mode.

"Ok young boy, if you are trying to take advantage of my little sister, I swear you won't live to see your next birthday!" Alicia said trying to scare off Danny.

"Don't worry, I have no ill intentions with your little sister Alicia. Some advice though while I can tell you are a very independent young woman, sometimes it is good to let those who care about you get close to you." Danny said remembering one of the conversations he had with his mother.

"Maddie if this boy is sincere, I approve of him to be your boyfriend. That is if he don't get scared away by the fact that you believe in ghosts!" Alicia said trying to scare Danny off again.

"Alicia, how could you tell him that? I swear you are trying to scare off everyone!" Maddie said while blushing red.

"You believe in ghosts? Well all I have to say is that doesn't scare me in the least. Everyone believes in someone or something. I know some people who are my age and believe in the tooth fairy and Santa Claus." Danny said getting a frown out of Alicia and a smile out of Maddie.

"So you don't think I am weird for believing in ghosts?" Maddie asked.

"No I don't. Trust me if you knew everything about me, you would understand why." Danny said.

'Hmm that seems to be a good idea. I hope I am not jumping the gun, but even though you look plain you are pretty cool.' Maddie thought to herself.

"Oh Danny I think this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. Hopefully I get to learn everything about you." Maddie said while batting her eyelashes at Danny.

'Gross mom is hitting on me. This will count as corrupting the time stream. I got to do something to keep that from happening without abandoning her.' Danny thought to himself.

"I got my eye on you young man! You better not hurt my sister or I will make you wish you were a ghost!" Alicia said still not trusting Danny.

'Aunt Alicia too bad you don't know I am already halfway there. Besides as long as mom gets married to dad I will exist in the future, and I can stop mom from making this wish so that there will be a normal Danny that doesn't have to go through what I will be going through.' Danny thought to himself.

Stage out.

For all those who read the original of this and liked it sorry, but I felt I kind of rushed the other one and as a result pushed away some good Ideas I had. The first few chapters will be the same, but later ones will take a different road. I hope you like the remake of this better then the first if you read the first one. R and R people.


	2. Confessions

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy Part two of my only wish.

Maddie's home the next morning

Danny was asleep it the guest room of Maddie's home. The alarm went off causing Danny to get annoyed. Danny then shut it off without even trying and went back to sleep. A few minutes later a man came into the room, and frowned at the sleeping teen.

"Staying asleep when you are suppose to be up with the alarm clock. That is against the rules." The man said while pouring some ice cold water on Danny.

"Ok I am up, please don't do that again... Walker?" Danny said as he looked at one of his future foes.

Walker was wearing white pants with black stripes witha white coat. He had a pair of black gloves with matching black boats. Danny could also see that he was wearing a white shirt underneath his coat and had a black tie one. Lastly Walker had on a black pimp hat with a white ring going around it. The only difference Danny could see between his foe Walker and this Walker was that his skin wasn't pail like a ghosts and his eyes where blue instead of green.

"We never met before but you know my name? I hope my daughter didn't bring home a trouble maker." Walker said annoyed.

"No it is just that, I heard things about you. It is one of the my top ten reasons not to commit a crime. I would rather be your guest instead of one of your inmates." Danny said causing Walker to smile.

"For once Maddie has brought home one that has some sense. However flattery will get you nowhere with me. Actions speak louder then words." Walker said as Danny got dressed.

"Since there is no record of you anywhere and you don't have any parents I will take you in as long as you follow the rules." Walker said sternly.

"I understand sir, but just to be on the safe side, do you have a book of rules that I could review so I don't cross you without knowing?" Danny said knowing how to handle is soon to be enemy.

"No but thanks for the idea. Just remember these three rules. Don't hurt my daughters, don't cross me, and pull you own weight and you will be fine." Walker said as he walked out the room.

No sooner did Walker leave the room did Maddie came in wearing nothing more then a pair of PJ's that had sorry excuses for ghost designs on them.

"Morning Danny, you better hurry up and get ready for school. Otherwise you will be late, and according to daddy that is against the rules." Maddie said.

"As much as I would love to go to school, I am not exactly enrolled in school." Danny said truthfully.

"That was already taken care of by Daddy. When I told him about you he made sure to enroll you in the same school that me and Alicia go to so we can keep an eye on you." Maddie said.

'Oh well now I get to go to school with my mother, my aunt, and all the other future grown ups at Casper high. No matter at least I will be able to learn without having to worry about content ghost attacks.' Danny thought to himself as he got into the shower and proceeded to get clean.

Meanwhile downstairs at the breakfast table

"Maddie I see how you were looking at that boy. Sometimes I wish you weren't such a hopeless romantic." Alicia said once again.

"I guess I have to do that for the both of us since you scare away everyone that comes near you big sis!" Maddie countered.

"I have my reasons for not wanting to date. For example what those boys do to you or try to do to you every time you date one of them. I won't be used for sex. Also I got my eye on that Danny kid. If he does anything to hurt you me and daddy will clean his clock!" Alicia said in an overprotective tone.

"Well he doesn't think I am a freak for believing in ghosts. Also unlike the others he hasn't taken to my charms. I think he is playing hard to get, and I love a challenge!" Maddie said with determination.

"Or maybe he just wants to be your friend and nothing more. Although if that is true it would be a first." Alicia said.

No sooner did Alicia say this did Danny came downstairs in the clothes Walker gave him. When Alicia saw this she actually didn't show a hard expression like she normally would while Maddie was lost in a fantasy.

"Danny you look a lot better in that outfit then you do in those other clothes." Alicia said in a normal tone.

"Thanks Alicia, but if I am not mistaken, School is about to start in less then 30 minutes we need to get there before they try to give us detention." Danny said snapping Maddie out of her fantasy.

"Danny is right now I will race the two of you to school but so far neither of you have been able to beat me!" Maddie said in a cocky tone.

Casper high fifteen minutes later

"Ha I told you that you wouldn't be able to beat me here!" Maddie said with pride.

"Well with all the training you have been doing in the martial arts as well as the exercise you do I am not surprised you are in good shape." Alicia said.

"Yeah ten years doing it, and I am still going strong!" Maddie said with pride.

"Hey look what the cat dragged in. The hot but crazy sisters and a loser." Came from a blond Jock.

'That has got to be Dash's father he looks just like him or rather Dash looks like him.' Danny thought to himself.

The blone Jock like Dash was well build for a fourteen year old. He wore a purple pimp suit with a matching pimp hat that had a feather in it. To make the outfit even more complete he had a Pimp cane.

"He isn't a loser Michael Baxter!" Maddie said while winking at Danny.

"What is he suppose to be a wannabe pimp?" Danny asked Maddie only to get grabbed up by Michael.

"I am a Pimp, and the coolest guy around! If I wanted I could have your mother be my hoe!" Michael said causing Danny lose it.

"You may look like a pimp, but you have no class! Seriously my mother would eat a worm like you for breakfast! Now do me a favor and let me go!" Danny said in a pissed off tone.

"Put him down now, or you will regret it!" Maddie said while cracking her knuckles.

"I see you already got yourself a hoe of your own. No matter I will..." Michael never got to finish that sentence since Danny kicked Michael in the gut knocking the wind out of him and causing him to let go of Danny.

"Don't you ever call my Maddie a hoe ever! Do I make myself clear?" Danny said causing Michael to nod in pain as well as realizing what he said.

'Oh great I just said my Maddie. With the way she has been acting I just given her more reason to pursue me. Why couldn't I slip in the word friend in between my and Maddie?' Danny thought sourly.

'So he was playing hard to get. For him to call me his Maddie he must have some feelings for me.' Maddie thought as her heart began to flutter.

This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the student body as well as the teachers. In general it attracted the attention of a certain Latina girl. Danny watched as the Latina girl came over his way shocking the entire student body and causing Maddie's anger to grow.

'That has got to be Paulina's mother since Paulina is the spitting image of her. I wonder if she is anything like her daughter.' Danny thought to himself as she wrapped her arm around Danny.

"They there new guy, I saw what you did to Michael and I must say I am impressed. Not many people would stand up to Michael, and those who did would get smacked with that cane of his." The Latina girl said in a sexy tone.

"Get away from him Pauline, I won't let you hurt him like you have done all the others!" Maddie said while taking her arm off of Danny.

"I see so you want him as well Maddie. Well guess what Maddie? I get what I want, and right now I want him!" Pauline said with a confident smile.

"That is right Pauline, I like him, and I don't have a problem admitting it! Oh and guess what? Danny called me 'his' Maddie so that means he wants me and not you! Lastly I don't have a problem with kicking your little Latina ass!" Maddie said only to be stopped by Alicia.

"Maddie stop this now! You know how dad is about us starting fights!" Alicia said.

"I think he would understand if he knew I was protecting my friend!" Maddie hissed.

"I will talk to you later Danny when you are away from your crazy friend." Pauline said as she walked away in her mind knowing that she had the entire male student body glued to her ample ass.

'Note to self Maddie and Pauline are the equal to Sam and Paulina.' Danny thought to himself.

'Mom told me that the teachers were more laid back then the ones of my time so unless someone tries to kill me in front of them they won't do much. But she never told me that she would do something like this for someone she liked.' Danny thought to himself as Alicia went over to Danny minus her sister.

"Danny I knew my sister liked you, but in all my years of watching over my little sister did I ever hear her admit it like that. Normally she would do like she was doing to you yesterday giving you hints that she was interested." Alicia said honestly.

"I am guessing that Pauline had something to do with that." Danny said.

"I would think so. Maddie hates Pauline with a passion. A word of advice for you. I couldn't careless if you dated Pauline, but from what I have seen and heard about her she is nothing but trouble. But what surpises me is that she never goes after boys they go after her. You are the first guy I have ever seen her go after." Alicia said.

'If only Pauline's daughter was like that then I would be the luckiest guy in the world. But even if I wanted to I can't risk dating anyone in this time stream. Maddie has to get with Jack and everyone of this time stream must marry whoever they are supposed to.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny from what I heard you say before, if you are interested in my little sister like I told you before you better be sincere or I will make sure you suffer!" Alicia said remember what Danny said to Michael.

The first period bell rang and with that Maddie and Alicia parted ways with Danny following Maddie. Their first period class consisted of some people Danny didn't know, some people that Danny did know, and last but not least a teacher that he was all to familiar with.

"Good morning class, I am your first period teacher. We have a new student here today. His name is Danny say hello to the class." The teacher said.

"Hello I am Danny, I don't have a last name so you can just call me Danny." Danny replied

The entire class said hello Danny in unison. It was then that the teacher told Danny his name.

"Danny, my name is Technus I will be your computer teacher for your sophomore year of high school. Now if there is anything you need to know about computers ask me." Technus said.

'Remember Technus isn't a ghost yet he is just a regular human. I guess am really going to have to get used to seeing my enemies as humans.' Danny said.

Danny then took a look around the class and then saw another one of his future enemies as a human. She wore her same clothes she had on the last time he saw her but the only difference between her then and now was her skin color.

"Danny please take a seat next to Kitty Neko in the back please raise you hand please so he will know who to sit next to." Technus said.

Danny then took another good look at the alive very of Kitty Neko. She still was wearing her usual red leather mini skirt with matching red Jacket with fish net stockings and high heel boots. The only difference was that instead of her cyan color skin she it was the same color as Danny's. Kitty of course noticed Danny looking at her and spoke.

"Ok Danny, just because you made Michael Baxter look like a fool which isn't hard to do, doesn't mean I am not interested. I have a boyfriend." Kitty said dryly.

"Ok two things. One I wasn't asking you out or had that thought in mind. As for your boyfriend let me guess he is a wild biker by the name of Johnny?" Danny asked completely forgetting about the time stream issue for the moment.

"Yeah, but how did you know that? I never told anyone my boyfriend's name." Kitty asked out of curiously.

Before Danny could answer her question Technus saw this and decided to make an example out of the two of them.

"Danny, Ms. Neko would you two like to share your conversation with the rest of the class? Or would you like to explain how to format a hard drive?" Technus asked.

"I will take you up on that Technus." Danny said as he went to not only explain how to format a hard drive, but we went onto do so and reprogram the entire computer and had it working like new.

"Well it looks like you know a lot about computers. I guess I am going to have to give you the AP Class for this won't I?" Technus said with a sour voice.

'I might have been a C student in my time, but in this time I could be an A student. I might as well enjoy the experince while it lasts.' Danny thought to himself.

Once Danny took his seat next to Kitty she actually was giggling.

"Ok you not only made Michael look like a fool, but knocked Technus off his high horse. Next to me you are the only other person to do that to Technus but not to this degree." Kitty said with a sincere smile on her face.

The rest of the class went smoothly with the exception of Technus's Sour mood from getting shown up by Danny.

"Ok Danny is it? I have a print out of your school schedule for the semester. However, I am switching your class with me for an AP computer class." Technus said in an annoyed tone.

Once the class bell rang Danny left class and Maddie rejoined him.

"Danny I have to ask where did you learn how to do that?" Maddie asked.

"My best friend from where I came from is what people would call a techno geek. He showed me every trick I he knew about computers." Danny answered honestly. "Maddie what you said to Pauline earlier, did you actually mean that?"

"Yes Danny I do like you, and I am sorry it came out that way. Please don't think I am crazy for it." Maddie said hoping for the best.

"I don't think you are crazy Maddie in that sense. Your sister told me that you hate Pauline with a passion so I will just sum it up to the your rivaliry with her" Danny said letting his mother off the hook. "However I am not looking for a relationship right now. I just got out of a relationship with someone, and to be honest with you I am still feeling the pain from that. So my advice would be don't wait for me. If you find someone you like then go out with him instead."

"I understand Danny. Don't worry I will still be your friend no matter what. Also don't be afraid to let me know if someone is messing with you I will show them what a 9th Degree black belt can do." Maddie said with pride.

'I guess I misread what Danny said when he said his Maddie. No matter that won't stop me from making him mine!' Maddie thought to herself with determination.

No sooner did Maddie walk away from Danny did Pauline come his way.

"Danny I have to ask you why are you hanging out with an uncool crazy girl who believes in ghosts? Wouldn't you rather be with me? The most popular girl in school." Pauline said causing Danny to get annoyed.

'The things I do to keep the time stream intact. I am going to have to reject her as well. But rejecting her in a way is like rejecting Paulina.' Danny thought to himself sourly.

"I am sorry Pauline, but I just got out of a relationship and I don't want to date anyone as a rebound." Danny answered causing Pauline to fall for him even more.

"You are sweet Danny, I will tell you what. Take this, and when you are ready for a relationship call me." Pauline said just before she left doing her sexy walk.

This didn't go unnoticed by Michael who was about to lose his temper at watching the scene.

"That is it Danny! I've only known you for one and the half period, but I already hate you!" Micheal while throwing a punch at Danny only to miss.

"Ok two things. One she isn't interested in you. If she was, then she would have given you her phone number and not me. Second with a punch that slow you couldn't hit the the dark side of a barn!" Danny said while dodging another one of Michael's punches.

Michael now annoyed took his pimp cane and proceeded to swing it wildly at Danny. However, due to all his ghost fighting, The speed of the cane seemed to be in super slow motion. Danny grabbed the cane and disarmed Michael in one swift motion.

"Michael I am only going to say this once. Don't attack me again. Otherwise I won't be a nice." Danny said giving Michael back his cane.

"This isn't over Danny, I will get you for this you little worm! No one make a fool out of the great pimp Michael!"

'Thank goodness for my ghost fighting and mom teaching me self defense lessons.' Danny thought to himself as Michael ran away with his tail between his legs.

'I haven't even been through two periods of 70's high school and I am already hated by Dash's father, wanted by Paulina's mother and my own. Looks like I have become mister popular.' Danny continued thinking to himself.

"So my next class is study hall and the class after that is lunch. This is going to be one long school day" Danny said to himself as he went to study hall.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this one for a while, but as I said before I lost the update chapters for a lot of my stories including this one so I had to retype them from scratch. As you can see there are some OC such as Pauline who is Paulina mother, and Michael who is Dash's father for this story. As for the ghost who are alive so far I chose Walker to be Maddie's strict father, Technus to be a computer Teacher, and Kitty as a high school student. There will be more ghosts playing as characters in this story and a few more females who have their eye on Danny. Who will get Danny in the end only I know the answer for that for now. R and R people.


	3. cross over to the wide side

I don't own Danny phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 3 of my only wish.

Casper high library

'Note to self don't lead mom on or any of the females in the past. The last thing I need is to undo any of people I know although... No what am I thinking? Even if they hate me they still deserve to exist.' Danny thought to himself as he read his book.

While Danny was reading his book he didn't notice the blond haired teen behind him. He had a green skull chain, his hair was extremely greasy, and he wore a black biker outfit. It was at that moment Kitty came beside the greasy haired blond.

"That is him Johnny. That Danny kid was the one who made Technus look like an idiot. I think he would be a good addition to our group." Kitty said causing Johnny to frown.

"I don't know Kitten, he looks like a nerd to me. Besides what is so cool about him besides that?" Johnny asked.

"Other then the fact that he made Micheal Baxter look like a fool, as well as have Pauline and Maddie after him he is kind of cute." Kitty said.

"I see well I guess I am going to have to give him the test. If he passes, he can join us." Johnny said looking at Danny with a frown.

'I knew it she is interested in him! I guess I am going to have to defend what is mine once again. When I get him alone I am going to have to let him know Kitty is mine. But for now lets see if I actually have some competition.' Johnny thought to himself as he went over to Danny.

Danny noticed the shadow over his shoulder and turned around. When he saw who was behind him we wasn't at all surprised.

'Great it is Johnny. Hopefully he won't want to fight with me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Hi the name is Johnny. Johnny Jusan. My 'girl' Kitty tells me that you one of the cool kids on campus."Johnny said calmly.

"I don't know about that, It is only my first day of school here. Also to let you know, I am not looking for anyone. Otherwise I would have chosen Pauline when she asked me out." Danny said trying to diffuse the bomb he knew that was ticking.

'Observent I see. He knew what I was implying earlier, but at the same time Pauline wanted this runt? I was trying to get her to be my girl for the longest and she rejected me.' Johnny thought to himself.

"So Johnny, let's cut to the chase and get to the point. What is it that you want from me?" Danny asked while looking sharply at Johnny.

"We want you to join our group Danny. So far there is me. Kitten, and her girlfriend Ember." Johnny said.

"Ember as in Ember Mclain?" Danny asked not realizing he let out more info then he should have.

"Yeah, but how did you know her last name? Oh and don't say it was a lucky guess." Kitty said.

"Where I used to live there was a girl by the name of Ember Mclain. But she left and went away. This Ember could be the girl that left so many years ago." Danny lying hoping Kitty would buy the story.

"So little dude, you going to join our gang or not?" Johnny asked cutting to the chase.

'Why not? While I have to live with my teenage mom, Walker, and aunt Alicia, if I join them I won't be around my teenage mother as much. Hopefully long enough to keep her from rewriting history.' Danny thought to himself.

"Sure I am game." Danny said causing Kitty to smile on the inside.

"Ok little dude, meet up with Kitten after school. She will take you to the place where we will swear you in." Johnny said flashing a not very charming smile.

"Johnny you better get out of here, before you get in trouble. Remember you where expelled from school." Kitty said as Johnny hopped out the window.

"Danny, tonight since you will soon be one of us, it will be the four of us going to a rave. You will be Ember's date, and Johnny will be mine. All I ask you to do is to show my friend a good time." Kitty said in a normal tone.

"Don't worry, I will be a perfect gentlemen." Danny said only to get a frown out of Kitty.

"Danny while Maddie may like that goody too shoe boy scout thing, it won't work on Ember. She like guys who can party and get down." Kitty said still in a normal tone.

'Great Kitty is trying to hook me up with Ember. I tell people I am not interested, and they keep try to get me with someone.' Danny thought to himself.

"Well then guess I will see you after school." Danny said only for Kitty to frown.

"I got study hall as well for this period so we have this same class until the end of this period." Kitty said in a normal tone.

Casper high Gym

"You see that class, if any of you were half the student Maddie is, we would have some championship tropies here!" The coach said.

"What are you talking about coach? I am just as good as Maddie is if not better!" Came from a student wearing red gym suit.

"You are right Raven, you are as good as Maddie, and you are even better at cheerleading, but in this event Maddie is the best we got." The coach said.

"Don't call me by my first name please it is embarrassing! Just call me Lancer if anything!" Raven said while the many of the students laugh at him.

"Don't worry about it dude so what you have that as your name. No one but Maddie can keep up with your skills so you get the last laugh in the end." Said an African American student.

"Thanks Grey, I needed that. At least I have you as a friend." Raven said.

Maddie continued to run the laps, and do her exercises. While she knew she was impressing the coach, some of the other students didn't like this at all.

"Coach that isn't fair that you are holding the class up to her standard. Not all of us can do what she can!" Said a red haired girl.

"Pamela it is that kind of attitude that keeps our team down! I don't want to hear you use that word around me anymore! If you aren't up to that level yet, then practice until you get there!" The coach said.

'I hate Maddie! Ever since she has come and began showing off, the coach wants us to be like that bitch!' Pamela thought to herself.

"Maddie you can stop now. I can't have one of the best athletes over work themselves!" The coach said.

"But coach I am just warming up!" Maddie said only for Pamela to scream.

"Will you shut up? It is because of you and your showing off that gym is a nightmare! We don't like you Maddie, and I wish you never came here!" Pamela said with venom in her voice.

"Leave her alone Pamela! I am glad she is here. You need to stop whining like a little baby, and deal with it! Maddie is here, and there is nothing you can do about it! Besides Maddie is the best rival I ever had!" Raven Lancer said with pride.

'I see at least someone else besides my sister and Danny sticks up for me.' Maddie thought with a smile.

"Pamela if you had the attitude of Lancer over there, then you could keep up with her. Now because of that little outburst Pamela the whole class has 10 extra laps! Now get moving people!" The coach said.

'I will get you Maddie if it is the last thing I do! You will pay for this!' Pamela thought with anger in her heart.

After school

"Danny, you want to walk home with me from school?" Maddie asked Danny while batting her eye lashes.

"Sorry but I am meeting someone today. Oh and don't worry it isn't Pauline." Danny said causing Maddie to be relieved but at the same time upset.

"Hey there Maddie, if you want, I will walk home with you." Raven Lancer offered.

"Ok I accept your offer Raven. Danny just make sure you are back in time for Dinner." Maddie said trying to keep her cool.

"He lives with you Maddie? But why? Doesn't he have his own parents?" Raven Lancer asked.

"No I don't my parents are gone. I am just so happy that Maddie and her family have taken me in. Otherwise I would be out on the streets." Danny said sincerely.

Before Danny could say his see you later Kitty went over to Danny.

"There you are Danny, it is time for you to show them what you are made up. Trust me Danny even though Johnny thinks you are a geek, you can be one of us easily." Kitty said.

"I will see you later Maddie. I am coming Kitty." Danny said as he walked away with Kitty.

"Maddie, if Danny is your friend, I would watch out. While Kitty is one of the smart students, her friends are all troubled teens. If you aren't careful Danny could go down the wrong path." Raven Lancer said in a worried tone.

"I am his friend not his mother. I can't tell him what to do." Maddie said not knowning that she was just that.

In a dark alley 30 minutes later

"Johnny, were is Kitty at? You told me that she was going to be here." Ember said in an annoyed tone.

"Kitty will be here soon. She is bringing someone who she thinks is cool enough to join our group of three." Johnny said sourly.

"Normally I don't agree with you Johnny, but this time I do. We can't have some dipstick join us! We are a group of three no more!" Ember said with a bit of anger in her voice.

Ember looked almost the same as she would if she were a ghost except that her skin color wasn't pale and her hair is red instead of blue.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Ember, Johnny. I am here, and I brought a potential new member." Kitty said showing off Danny.

"You think this dipstick can be one of us? He looks like a wimp, a freak, and a geek!" Ember said.

"Have you ever heard the saying never judge a book by it's cover? I am not sure, but from what you are wearing I am guess you are into heavy metal music and a kiss fan." Danny said causing Ember to gasp.

"Kitty you promised you wouldn't tell anyone that! You swore on everything you loved!" Ember said only for Danny to calm her down.

"Kitty said nothing to me about that. I just looked at you and I just guessed it." 'That and you telling me this sometime in the future.' Danny thought to himself.

"If what you said is true then I have one question for you. Do you like to party?" Ember asked.

"Who doesn't like to party?" Is Danny response to her question.

'Oh great, he is turning Ember against me as well.' Johnny though to himself sourly.

"Fine then with that settled, we can go and party the night away!" Johnny said smiling.

"Baby pop, hop on my motorcycle. The place we will be heading is at the edge of Amity away from any law enforcement so hold on!" Ember said.

"Ember there is nothing to hold on to with the exception of yourself." Danny said.

"Well duh that is kind of the point." Ember said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Normally I would have never gotten the chance to get this close to Ember without her trying to kill me. The people of this time period are more friendly then the ones of my time period. But still I never knew Ember could ride a motorcyle.' Danny thought to himself as Ember put on the gas and took off right behind Johnny and Kitty.

"Johnny, we have to be careful when we are heading there. Old man Walker has been busting up several raves. How he is doing it I don't know, but he is. If we get caught we could go to jail for a long time." Ember said.

"No problem, I know a way we can get there without him catching us, but it is risky!" Johnny said.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I am all for fun, but I don't want to lose my life for it." Danny said with concern.

"Come on Danny, we only have one life to live so let's live it to the extreme!" Kitty said trying to convince Danny.

Danny seeing that no one was looking at him tested out his intangibility power and seen that it was working perfectly. Danny upon seeing this smiled to himself.

'If worse comes to worse I can use my powers to save us. But if I do that how can I keep it secret?' Danny asked to himself.

"You are right, I am sorry for being a stick in the mud for that moment." Danny apologized.

"That the spirit Baby pop, now let's have some fun!" Ember said increasing the output on her motorcycle.

However, things were going to be short lived as Danny, Johnny, Kitty, and Ember saw an out of control truck coming straight for them, and there was no way for either of them to stop in time.

"We aren't going to make it out of this alive. I hope to see you all in the afterlife!" Johnny said as Kitty held him tighter then before.

'You won't be going to the afterlife. Not yet if I can help it! Clockwork please forgive me for this change." Danny thought to himself.

"Danny what are you doing? I know we are going to die, but there is no need for you to do something this reckless!" Ember said.

"Kitty hold onto the motorcycle, and grab my hand trust me on this. I mean what do we have to lose?" Danny said trying to convince Kitty to do so.

"You are right one last thrill before we enter the afterlife!" Kitty said as she grabbed Danny's hand.

'Hopefully they will think what happened was a miracle. If not then I will have to deal with when it comes.' Danny thought to himself.

The truck was less then 5 feet of them when Danny used his intangible act to make the two motorcycles and the passangers intangible just before it was too late. When everyone saw that they were unharmed Ember and Johnny pulled over to the side of the road.

"What the hell just happened there? We should have been dead, but we aren't. I normally don't believe in miracles, but that was weird." Johnny said in shock.

"It was you who save us wasn't it Danny?" Kitty asked being the smart one.

"What are you taking about? I am just as surprised we made it out of that in one piece as you are." Danny answered lying hoping everyone would buy it.

"Well I don't believe you Danny. I watched you for that last moment just before we were about to hit that truck and I saw you focusing just before we went through the truck. So spill tell how did you do it?" Kitty said going in for the kill.

'Damn it! I can't believe Kitty figured it out so quickly. I guess I better let them know. I just hope they don't try to blackmail me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Ok, but only if you promise not to tell anyone about this. If you do I will have to disappear for good." Danny said now wanting to be branded.

"I promise I won't say a word about this to anyone so tell me how did you save us?" Kitty asked.

"I have ghost powers. What I used to save us from that truck was intangibility which turn a solid object unsolid." Danny said.

'Ghost powers? Wow the dipstick actually cooler then I thought. Kitty you brought a real winner this time.' Ember thought to herself while smiling.

'Ghost powers? Oh crap how am I suppose to compete with that? Kitty already thinks he is cute and now this?' Johnny thought to himself.

'Wow that Maddie girl isn't crazy after all. I am going to have to be a little nicer to her. But that doesn't mean I am going to hang out with her.' Kitty thought to herself.

"What other powers do you have Danny?" Ember asked.

"I can go invisible, Fly, as well as overshadow people, and those are the basic ghost abilities." Danny said.

"Do you have any other powers besides the basic ones?" Johnny asked.

"I can also shoot beams of energy out of my hands, Clone myself, distort my body anyway I please, use ice powers, open portal in and out of the ghost zone, and my personal favorite my ghostly wail." Danny said answering the question.

"If you have these powers, why didn't you use them on Michael before, or use them for personal gain?" Kitty asked.

"Why waste my powers on Michael when I can beat him without my powers? As for why I don't use them for personal gain it is because I don't want to be seen as a freak or treated any different." Danny answered. "However since your lives were in danger it was a no brainier to use my abilites to save you even at the cost of my secret." Danny said to biker group.

"Little dude do me a favor and please don't take my girl away from me! I know I am cool, but even I can't compete with ghost powers." Johnny said causing everyone there to frown.

"Johnny, Kitty cares about you very much! Besides even though I have these powers I still can't ride a motorcycle or do all the tricks you could do on one." Danny said trying to reassure Johnny he wasn't interested.

"Johnny you sounded like a wuss of a moment. Besides Danny is my date not Kitty's." Ember added.

"Johnny, I told Danny before I wasn't interested in him, and that I love you! His powers still don't change how I feel about you! Now let's go that rave before it is too late!" Kitty said with a smile on her face.

"So Kitty, what do you think? Should we let Danny in our group of three?" Ember asked.

"Consider our group of three a group of four." Is Kitty response.

"I have to ask would I have gotten in if you didn't find out about my powers?" Danny asked.

"If it was just up to me, then yes. You had my vote the moment you took Technus and Michael down a couple of pegs." Kitty said.

Maddie's house

"Maddie, can you tell me where Danny is? He hasn't called and he is going to be late for dinner, He knows being late for dinner is against the rules!" Walker said in a stern tone.

"Danny was with me until Kitty came and took him with her." Maddie said causing Walker to frown.

"I have no problem with her, but her boyfriend is a real pain in my behind. If he doesn't call within fifteen minutes me and him are going to have a problem." Walker said only for the telephone to ring.

"Walker speaking, who is this, and how may I help you?" Walker asked in a normal tone.

"Sorry for not calling sooner Mr. Walker, but I didn't have time to get to a phone." Danny said.

"Ok I see. Well I am letting you know that since it isn't a school night, you have until 2 AM to get home at the latest. Oh and tell your friends to keep their noses clean or me and them will have a problem!" Walker said just as he hung up the phone.

'Danny please be safe and whatever you do, don't fall for any skanky women.' Maddie thought to herself as she ate her father's meal.

Stage out.

I hope you like where this is going because I had fun remaking this chapter. This story will have a couple more twists and turns before it gets to the final pairing, and now this time it won't have a duel ending. The next chapter will be up when I figure out where to go next. R and R people.


	4. On the run from the law

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part four of my only wish.

Maddie's home

"Maddie, Alicia I just got a call about a wild party at the edge of town. I am going to call in my troops, and bring in some if not all of those rowdy young punks." Walker said his two daughters as he put on his white trench coat, and walked out the door.

"Good luck dad, make sure you show them why you are the top law enforcement officer in Amity!" Alicia said causing Walker to smile.

"Be safe out there Daddy!" Maddie said sincerely.

"Don't worry Maddie, I promise I will come back safely. Oh and tell Danny if he comes back before me to make sure he follows my rules." Walker said as he walked out the door.

At the edge of Amity 1:30

"Come on Baby pop, just one drink won't... hic hurt you." Ember said under the influence.

"Yeah little dude, it is one of the pleasure's of life." Johnny replied agreeing with Ember while holding his liquior slightly better.

"Johnny, Ember, if he doesn't want to... Oh great we have party crashers." Kitty answered sourly.

"Kitty relax hic. With Babypop here hic, We can get hic away without that hic dipstick Walker catching us. Besides, I have hic other plans for baby pop and myself." Ember said still tipsy.

"Save them for when you are sober Ember, because the cops are already here!" Kitty said as hundreds of police officers busted into the rave and began rounding up the teens.

"Run unless you want to go to jail!" One of the still free teens said just before he was caught by another guard.

Ember, Kitty, Johnny, and Danny made a mad dash for a door before the were spotted. However, the ramaining teens had the same idea, and within moments scattered like cockroaches. Just as Danny and friends vanished from site Walker made his appearance on the scene.

"So tell me how is the round up going?" Walker asked.

"We have subdued 50% of them, and we have the place surrounded. There is no way we are missing any of them." One of Walker's guards answered in a calm tone.

"We need to round up the rest of them ASAP. Once we do this those kids will think twice about doing this with me on the job!" Walker replied.

With Johnny, Ember, Kitty, and Danny

"Shit we are boxed in. We are surrounded." Kitty said holding Johnny in her arms.

"Make this easy on yourselves and open the door. Or we will break it down and get you anyways!" One of Walker's guards said while banging on the door.

"Danny I know you can get us out of here, so please do it now before we all are rotting in jail!" Kitty replied not wanting to be put in Walker's prison.

"Kitty, there is one way I can get us out of here, but you won't like it." Danny said knowing what he would have to do.

"I don't care what it is, it can't be worse then getting locked up in Walker's prison!" Kitty said causing Danny to take action.

Danny then made two clones of himself and had them overshadow the now drunk Ember, and Johnny. The original Danny then grabbed Kitty, and within moments the four of them flew through the wall just before Walker's guards broke down the door.

"What the hell? I could have sworn I heard voices coming from within here." One of the guards said while scratching his head.

"That makes two of us. No matter, we will find them and round them up just like the others." The second guard said just as he and his partner left the scene.

Danny flew to where the motorcycle's were, and surprisingly saw that none of the guards were watching them. Kitty then gave Danny the signal to go down to them, and take them to them.

"Kitty, are you crazy? I am only 15 I have no clue on how to ride a motorcycle. Not to mention Ember, and Johnny would ride us off a cliff in their condition." Danny replied worried.

"Just connect this to Ember's motorcycle and place them on them. Leave the rest to me Danny." Kitty replied in a calm tone.

Danny complied with Kitty's command, and within moments the two motorcycle's were connected to one another. Danny clone's then placed Johnny and Ember onto the motorcycle's and within moments the four of them were off.

Danny while riding the back motorcycle he looked at his watch and frowned as he saw the time.

'I know Walker is up at the rave site, but I need to get back before it is too late.' Danny thought as he called back his clones and was about to jump off when Ember grabbed him.

"Don't even think about it Babypop. I don't remember what happened, but you aren't leaving us now!" Ember replied now completely sober.

"Ember has a point little dude, you are one of us now, and we are going to have party to celebrate." Johnny answered completely sober as well.

Danny knowing he wouldn't be able to win this arguement just created a clone of himself, and sent it back to Maddie's home.

Maddie's home 1:55

Alicia was now in her room already asleep while Maddie was still looking out her window. She looked at her watch and sighed.

'Danny were are you? Daddy told you to be back at 2:00 AM, and it is almost that time now.' Maddie thought to herself still worried.

Maddie was about to close the window when she saw something that made her giddly with excitement.

'I know I wasn't crazy and you my friend are proof of it. I have to speak with it some... Oh he is coming this way I got to speak with him.' Maddie thought as she put on her slippers, and rush outside as fast as her legs could carry her.

'Well I made it back here with 3 minutes to spare, Now all I need to do is change back, and I am good.' Clone Danny thought to himself when he changed back to his human form just before Maddie got there.

"Danny were have you been? Also did you see the ghost that stopped by here?" Maddie asked.

'Ghost? Oh great I hope she didn't see me. If she did it will only cause me problems.' Clone Danny thought to himself.

"No I didn't see any ghost. Besides aren't ghost suppose to be invisible to normal humans?" Clone Danny asked.

"I know what I saw Danny. He looked a lot like you except his hair was white, his eyes where green, and his skin was pale." Maddie answered.

Maddie then got closer to Danny and frowned at what she smelled.

"Danny you smell like you were around a group of drinker's and smokers." Maddie said just before a gust of cold wind came.

"Maddie let's discuss this inside the house. Right now you are in a thin lavender nightgown that doesn't offer much protection from the cold." Clone Danny said wanting to get back inside.

Maddie instantly feeling the cold grabbed onto clone Danny, and held him close to her as she walked into their home.

On the other side of Amity

"Danny what happened to them? Before you overshadowed them they were drunk, but now they are completely sober." Kitty asked.

"I am not sure about that one honestly." Danny answered.

"Who cares about that? All that matters is that we not only have a fourth, but we managed to get away from Walker a feet no one has been able to pull until now." Johnny said with a smile on his face.

"The only reason we got away from Walker was because of Danny and his powers. Otherwise we would have been sent to jail just like the rest!" Kitty said bursting Johnny's bubble.

"Kitty why are you being such a sourpuss right now? Besides as long as we have babypop on our side we will never have to worry about that." Ember replied while wrapping her arms around Danny.

'Wow Ember really smells good even though she does reek of alcohol. Damn it Danny, fight your teenage hormones don't do anything to alter the past anymore then you have!' Danny thought to himself as he got phased away from Ember.

"Little dude, we are your friends it isn't cool for you to give your friends the cold shoulder. Especially someone who really wants you right now." Johnny said just before he got elbowed by Kitty.

"I am just not ready for something like that yet. I mean sure I can party and have fun, but I never had 'that' kind of fun." Danny answered honestly causing several different reactions from everyone else.

"Wow from what Kitty tells me you are a ladies man. I mean you already have the second hottest girl in the school wanting you as well as a few others yet you never went that far before?" Johnny replied wanting to laugh.

'It is a good thing I thought to call Pauline the second hottest instead of the first. Otherwise Kitty would have hit me in my kiwi's.' Johnny thought to himself.

'Babypop is a ladies man? If I want him for myself I better break his resolve before one of those other females do.' Ember thought to herself.

"I think it is sweet in a sense that you have some innocence to you." Kitty said speaking her heart.

"Can I have a minute to go to the bathroom? I will be right back." Danny asked.

"I will go with him since my bladder feels like it is going to break." Johnny said just before he and Danny walked off.

The Lavatory

"So little dude, I am going to let you know this right now. From my experience with Ember I can tell you right now she is feeling you. Especially if she wants to go all the way on the first night." Johnny replied with a bit of envy in his voice.

"I kind of got that from the tone she spoke to me with as well as the things I saw in her head when I overshadowed her." Danny said causing Johnny to flinch.

"What kind of things did you see in her head Danny?" Johnny asked.

Danny blushed at the images he got from Ember's head but pushed that back before he spoke.

"I also saw some images in your mind when I overshadowed you, and let me tell you they aren't good ones." Danny said causing Johnny to flinch even more.

"What exactly did you see in my head little dude?" Johnny asked.

"I saw images of you having the same type of fun Ember wanted with me with several other females." Danny answered causing Johnny to fall to his knees.

"Please don't tell Kitty about any of those. If she ever finds out I know I will lose her." Johnny said pleading to Danny.

"If you don't want to lose her, stop seeing these other females, and come clean to her. That is the best I can tell you Johnny. Oherwise there is a great chance you will lose her for good." Danny replied in tone that sugest he had done this before.

Johnny was about to respond to Danny's statement went the bathroom door went flying open revealing Ember with an annoyed look on her face.

Johnny I hope you don't mind, but I am going to be stealing Babypop away from you now. Ember said as she walked towards Danny with a sensual sway in her hips.

Danny was about to try and make a move past Ember when Johnny went in front of the front door and blocked it.

"Sorry little dude, but it is for your own good. You can't runaway forever." Johnny said as Ember latched onto Danny.

"I know you want me Danny, I can see it in your eyes. Don't worry babypop, before I am through with you I will have you saying my name." Ember replied just before she started a one sided makeout session with Danny.

Stage out

R and R people.


	5. Coming out party

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 5 of My only wish.

'I got to get out of this some how, but how? If I do this I could screw up the time stream even more then it is now.' Danny thought to himself only for another voice to pop into his head.

'Give it up Danny, just have the fun she wants to have with you. When you are done you will be wanting to do her every chance you get.' Came the other voice in his head.

Danny continued to agruing in his head until reality came crashing down in the form of Ember on top of Danny in a very 'friendly' position.

"Now relax babypop, I am going to make you forget about your ex and anyone else." Ember said in a sultry tone.

"Ember we can't do this, it will..." Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Ember decided to put Danny's lips to better use.

Ember then grabbed Danny's hand, and placed it on her breast while making him fondle her.

'Her breast feels good in my hand. It is getting harder to fight her advances.' Danny thought to himself as his hormones were going into overdrive.

'His resistance is fading. Soon you will be mine Danny. If I know one thing for sure once someone has sex for the first time if it is great they are hooked.' Ember thought to herself as she felt a part of him growing under her.

"Ember we have to stop this. What if I get you pregnant?" Danny said with the last bit of will power he had in his body.

"I am on the pill Danny so there is no need for you to worry about that. Now it is time for me to make you say my name." Ember reply while getting off of Danny long enough to remove her top and pants to reveal a red lacy bra, and a matching red thong.

'Oh great not that I didn't know she wanted me for a while now, but her wearing this is the icing on the cake.' Danny thought as Ember climbed on top of Danny.

"Babypop are you going to make your clothes come off, or am I going to have to rip them off? Either way they are coming off." Ember said in a very demanding tone.

'What am I going to do? I know I can get away, but my body is betraying me.' Danny thought to himself.

'You know you want this Danny, or are you waiting for our mother to seduce you. You know that would really mess up the time stream though at the same time losing our virginity to the girl that makes our first crush look like a wet cat sounds kind of kinky.' The voice inside Danny's head said.

Danny was about to finally give in when he heard a scream that distracted him from Ember. Danny upon getting his head out of the game of Ember went intangible, and seperated himself from her.

"Baby pop don't you dare run away from me now!" Ember said getting more pissed off by the second.

"Little dude what are you doing? Ember is hot and ready to go, and you are leaving her?" Johnny asked letting everyone know he was there.

"You idiot, that was Kitty's scream, and from the sound of it she sound's like she is in trouble!" Danny said causing Johnny and Ember to calm down somewhat.

Danny ran towards where the scream came from, when Danny found the reason why.

"Oh great just what I need a swarm of angry ghosts. Ok you guys time for you to leave her alone. It isn't her time yet!" Danny said only for the ghosts to speak.

"We disagree mortal. We believe she is good and ready for what we had in mind, and you are powerless to stop us!" Said the ghost only to be hit by a strong ice beam.

"I disagree there now are you going to leave her alone, or do I have to make you do it?" Danny said while charging his hand up for another ice beam.

Kitty upon seeing this got out of the way, and ran behind Danny.

"Get them both! they will make excellent meals for us!" The leader of the pack said as he and all of his goons came charging.

Danny at the last minute opened a ghost portal sending all of the them into the ghost zone just before closing it behind them. It was at this moment that Johnny and Ember (now fully dressed) came to the room.

"Johnny where were you? I was so scared! Why weren't you there to protect me? Maybe I should try to claim Danny for myself. I mean when he heard me scream he came to my rescue." Kitty said causing Johnny to get upset and Ember to fume.

"Don't try it Kitty, Babypop is mine. In fact just before you screamed I was about to make him say my name!" Ember said trying to protect what she wanted to be her's.

"Kitty to be fair to Johnny, I don't think he would have been able to protect you from those ghosts. No offense to you Johnny, but I have seen those ghosts before, and they aren't the nicest one's around. They would have torn him limb from limb before eating him and I don't want to think about what they would have done to you Kitty before eating you." Danny said causing Kitty to calm down.

"So are you still going to try and take Danny away from me? If I have to Kitty, I will fight you for him!" Ember said causing Johnny, and Kitty to gasp.

"Little dude Ember has it for you really bad. She never used that kind of threat before." Johnny said honestly.

"He is right Danny. At first I thought you were just another date for her, but now I believe she is serious." Kitty added.

"Sorry Ember, but after what has just happened the mood is ruined. I wouldn't be able to relax even if I wanted to for the threat of another ghost attack." Danny said causing Ember to fume on the inside.

'If I ever meet those ghost's that did this they will regret this!' Ember thought to herself just before she spoke.

"Johnny you take Kitty home, Babypop is coming with me to my home." Ember said causing Danny to frown.

"As much as I would love to do that, I don't want Walker searching for me, and finding you with me." Danny said about to leave only for Ember to grab his arm.

"Wait Danny, I didn't mention this to you before, but I have a concert coming up, and I want you to be there. It is at 9:00 PM next Friday. You, Johnny, and Kitty now have my VIP passes so I except you to be there." Ember said in a no nonsense tone.

"I will make sure he is there Ember because I will be coming with him." Kitty said just before Danny went ghost and flew through the roof.

"Ember you weren't really serious about fighting me when I was joking right?" Kitty asked.

"I was dead serious Kitty. You already have a boyfriend. Besides I really like this one, and I won't let anyone get in my way of making him mine." Ember said with in a cool tone.

"Well you do have competition Ember. The girl who I no longer think is crazy for believing in ghosts wants him. Then there is also Pauline who desires him as well." Johnny said which made no difference to Ember.

"Danny will be mine. I can promise you that by the end of my concert he will only have eyes for me." Ember said with a smile on her face.

Maddie's home one hour later

Danny still in ghost form and invisible flew into the house and merged with his clone who was sleeping on the bed. Danny merged with his clone just in time to hear someone enter his room. Upon getting up Danny saw the person who came into his room. It was his teenage mother. However, she was wearing a lavender see through night gown that left nothing to the imaganation.

"Maddie what are you doing in my room? Also why are you wearing a see through lavander nightgown in front of me? Are you trying to get us in trouble with you father?" Danny asked.

"Danny I really like you, as more then a friend but you already must know this. However, I know that there are several other females who have there eyes on you. I want you to like me as I like you, and if that means becoming a woman this early then so be it." Maddie said remembering what her sister told her before.

Flashback

_"Maddie I hate to break it to you, but I don't think Danny likes you the way that you like him. Otherwise he would be with you right now." Alicia said to her younger sister._

_"It is because of Pauline that this is happening. Anytime I want to make a move she is there." Maddie said causing Alicia to sigh._

_"I honestly don't think that is the case. However, even though I haven't known him long he seems different then the others. My advice to you dear sister is that if you want to make him notice you, you are going to have to be more aggessive. Show him that you are the one for him and no one else little sister." Alicia said to her sister._

_"Are you sure about that one big sis?" Maddie asked._

_"Yes I am Maddie. Now go and get your man so I can become the wanted third wheel." Alicia said to her sister with a smile._

End Flashback

"Maddie please stop this. We haven't even known each other for a week yet, and you are throwing yourself at me in this manner?" Danny asked hoping Maddie would listen to reason.

"Is it because I am not pretty enough for you Danny? You think I am ugly don't you?" Maddie asked now upset.

"No you aren't ugly at all. In fact you are one of the hottest females I met. You make my first crush look like a wet cat." Danny said remembering what he said to his future mother about Paulina.

"Then why won't you make me your girlfriend Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I already told you the reason why I wouldn't date you or anyone else. I recently broke up with my ex girlfriend Sam, and I won't I am on the rebound. I am not going to rush into any relationships and hurt someone." Danny said part lying.

Maddie was about to say something when Walker walked into the room and frowned upon what he saw.

"Danny, you weren't trying to make a move on my daughter under my own roof were you? You know that is against the rules." Both Walker and Danny saying the last part at the same time.

"Sorry sir I couldn't resist. However, no I wasn't. In fact I was trying to tell her that we hardly know each other to be doing that anyways." Danny said causing Walker to calm down somewhat.

"You are lucky I can tell you are being honest with me. So I won't throw you in jail. Also Danny, normally I don't do this, but I approve of you and Maddie dating if you decide to do so. I would rather her be with someone who is honest with me then one of those punks I locked up today." Walker said causing Maddie to smile.

"Oh thank you Daddy! You don't know how happy that makes me." Maddie said causing Walker to frown.

"You however Maddie, are under punishment for the next two weeks. I told you not to wear that until you moved out of my home, and it seems you broke the rules." Walker said causing Maddie to frown.

"Mr. Walker, I have to ask you one question. Today I was given a VIP ticket to a concert for this Friday coming at nine. I was wondering if... I am not your father Danny so you can do as you please. Just don't break my rules." Walker said causing Danny to breathe easy.

Maddie seeing the backstage pass in Danny's hand took it and gasped in shock when she saw it.

"Danny you know what you have in your hand right? You have scored a lifetime VIP pass to any, and all of the rising pop diva Ember Mclain concerts. How did you do it?" Maddie asked shocking even walker.

"That is normally impossible to get so tell me how did you get it?" Walker asked as well.

"Well I met Ember Mclain when I went out earlier, and before I came back here she gave it to me. She said she was looking forward to seeing me there." Danny said leaving out the part about almost sleeping with her.

'Great so it isn't just Pauline I have to worry about. How am I suppose to compete with a pop diva? No Maddie don't lose face. Danny will be yours and then we can talk about ghosts, and the ghost boy that I saw. Other then the white hair and green eyes he is the spitting image of Danny.' Maddie thought to herself.

"Maddie go to your room, I need to talk with Danny for a minute alone." Walker said in a dead serious tone that they both knew well.

Maddie left the room and closed the door behind her. When Walker saw sure Maddie was gone Walker spoke.

"Danny, I know I am a man of the law, but I also have one secret. I am an in the closet Ember fan. If you could get her get me an autographed CD I would be eternally greatful." Walker said surprising Danny completely.

"I can't give no grantees, but I will ask her when I see her next." Danny said causing Walker to smile.

'Who are you kidding Danny? Ember wants you bad and was throwing her pussy at you. But you had to be a coward, and run. I swear if I was in charge, I would be banging Ember, Pauline, and Maddie since I know for a fact that Paulina's mother wants you too.' The voice inside Danny's head said.

"Well it is 4 in the morning so you get to sleep. However, you need to jump in the shower you reak of smoke and alcohol." Walker said before he walked away.

Stage out

So ends part 5 of my only wish. Sorry for not updating this sooner, but writers block get all of us. Sorry for all those who thought there would be a lemon with Danny and Ember, but it is too soon for lemons even if this is a M rated story. R and R people.


	6. Pauline's secret

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters other then the oc's. The originals are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 6 of my only wish.

Ember's house

'They told me that I wouldn't be a success without school well I showed them who was wrong now didn't I?" Ember thought as she walked through her 2 story home.

'Why couldn't Baby pop just come with me? I wouldn't have had any problems having him live with me.' Ember throught to herself.

Ember went down to her kitchen, and perpared to make herself a bowl of cereal when her doorbell rang. Grabbing one of her robes she covered her body, and walked to the door. Upon opening it she saw it was two of her three friends.

"What are you two doing here so early in the morning? I was about to make myself some breakfast?" Ember asked.

"Johnny got kicked out of his home, and my parents don't like Johnny so they told me it is either I leave him or they would kick me out. You can guess the rest." Kitty said causing Ember to frown.

"I could have told you those squares that you call your parents wouldn't allow Johnny to live with them. But what surprises me is that Babypop can live with an even bigger square." Ember replied.

"Well I know you know that Walker is Maddie's father so that means he is living with her." Kitty said causing Ember to frown even more.

"Speaking of which did any of you see Danny after he left us?" Ember asked.

"No Ember but if anything he should be at Walker's house." Johnny answered.

"Ember you need to remember that you have a concert in less then seven days. I hope you have some song material." Kitty said snapping Ember back to reality.

"Thanks your reminding me. But I do have an Idea for a song that I want to try. Let's just go to the studio in the basement, and I will play it for you." Ember said as she along with Kitty and Johnny followed her.

"Oh crap I forgot to go get some things from my old home. I will be back Johnny, Ember." Kitty said as she went out to go get her things.

Amity Park the highest point

Danny was sitting up on top of the hill thinking about the events that happened over the past few days.

'I can't believe this has happened to me. Man why couldn't this be my timeline? There I would be unnoticed but here, I have Pauline, Ember, and mom after me.' Danny thought to himself.

"Well it seems my apprentice is in need of some help." Came a voice Danny knew well.

"Clockwork, please tell me that you found a way to get me back to my own time." Danny said wanting out of this crazy past.

"Sorry Danny, but I can't do that. You are stuck in this time, so this is your time now. I am just here to inform you that the being who caused you to be stuck here also added another effect to the device. It seems that once you are 21 you will stop aging completely. Lastly you can't be erased from the timeline now even if you were to marry your mother." Clockwork said shocking Danny to the core.

"You mean no matter what I will exist?" Danny asked.

"Yes my young apprentice. You will not only exist, but now you will never die either." Clockwork said causing Danny to let out a sigh of relief.

"I need to go back to my realm Danny, We will meet again my young out of time apprentice." Clockwork said before disappearing.

Danny smiled as time began to run again, and no sooner did this happen did a certain someone that Danny knew came by his side, and let her presense be known.

"I see you like this spot as well Danny." The person said in a calm tone.

"Pauline, I didn't know this was your spot. I just came up here to do some thinking on my own." Danny said honestly.

"I guess great minds think alive Danny, because I came up here to do the same thing." Pauline said catching Danny off guard.

"What did you come up here to think about Pauline?" Danny asked.

"The first thing was how I could get you Danny. It seems my usual tactics weren't working for you as any other guy I wanted would have come after me once I gave them the look of interest." Pauline started.

"I have to ask you a question as well Danny. Is it true that you live with that ghost believing rival of mine, and her family?" Pauline asked.

"Yes Pauline it is true. I am greatful that they took me in otherwise I would be homeless on the street." Danny stated.

"I see so I have to ask you has Maddie tried to make a move on you while under her families roof?" Pauline asked.

"She doesn't really get the chance to. Besides her father would kill me if she tried." Danny said lying.

"But Pauline enough about me, Tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything about you, other then you are the object of every male's desire, the envy of all our female peers, and the arch enemy of Maddie." Danny said causing Pauline to smile a sincere smile.

"Well I want to be a model when I get older. I know I got the body, and the brains to do it Danny. If you don't believe me, here is my last three report cards." Pauline said giving the documents to Danny shocking him completely.

'Wow Pauline unlike her daughter is actually smart. I remember the last time I saw Paulina's grades, and other then gym, and Spanish class she usually get's c-'s and d+'s. Danny thought to himself.

"Wow most of the most popular females I have seen are not the smartest females in the bunch. You seem to be the exception to that rule." Danny said honestly.

"Of course I am smart Danny, If I wasn't my parents would kick me out the house for good. But on another subject I have to ask you something." Pauline said as she went into her purse.

I have an modeling aduction I am going to this Wednesday, but my parents can't make it. I know I just met you a few days ago, but I really need someone's support so could you please go with me this Wednesday?" Pauline asked.

'She seems sincere, but at the same time... no if it was truly that she would be doing that right now since we are alone.' Danny thought to himself before he spoke.

"Pauline, from what I seen of you so far, you always had confidence in your own abilites. I mean the way you walk and do your thing in school make me think you have the most self esteem out of all of us." Danny said causing Pauline to smile.

"Thanks Danny, but this is different. Unlike at school where I know I am the queen B, this is something that can make or break my life as I know it." Pauline answered.

"Pauline, then why don't you treat this aduction like you treat your school work, and your queen B status? If you do that then you will succeed. But on the off chance that doesn't happen you can always try again until you make it." Danny said trying to be a good friend.

"Ok, but please come to my aduction with me. It will help me to see a friendly face there." Pauline asked again.

"Unless my schedule changes I will be there." Danny said unable to say no to Paulina's teenage mother.

"Oh thank you Danny, you don't know how much this means to me." Pauline said as she pounced on Danny and proceeded to make out with him.

'Wow she is a great kisser, but why couldn't this be Paulina wanting to do this with me instead of her mother?' Danny asked himself just before Pauline ended the kiss.

"Danny I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone at school about my secret. The one that I am actually smart. I like being the queen B of the school. I hope you are happy that you are getting to know the real me." Pauline said while rubbing her hand across Danny's face.

"Pauline, I know you want me, but if we go too far it might end up ruining our future. I don't want to have a moment of pleasure here only for you to possibly become pregnant down the line." Danny said causing Pauline to slow down.

"I can really see why my rival likes you besides what I see. Fine Danny we won't do this not now anyways. But I promise you no matter who is after you that in the end you will be mine." Pauline answered.

'There is the confident Pauline I first met. But at the same time, why do I think I am getting myself into a mess I won't be able to get out of?' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny since you are here, you wouldn't mind walking me home? I don't feel safe going back there on my own." Pauline asked.

'Come on Danny, I know while you have more resistance then others to my charms please don't have too much of it.' Pauline thought to herself.

"Of course Pauline I will be glad to." Danny said just as he and Pauline got up, and made their way down the hill.

However, this didn't go unnoticed by a certain purple suit wearing teen with a pimp cane.

"That loser thinks he can hog the ladies he has another thing coming. Time for him to learn his place, and Pauline, you will learn yours." Michael said to himself as he made a few phone calls.

"Planning on hurting innocent people are we? You know that is against the rules Michael Baxter." Said a certain trench coat wearing man.

"Wa wa wa Walker? No sir. I was just calling my parents to let them know I was going out." Michael said only for Walker not to buy it.

"Punk, normally I don't make threats like this, but if my little girl found out he was hurt it would devastate her. So if I found out that you or any of your wannabe pimp friends hurt him in anyway let's just say the only worry you will have on your mind is dropping the soap." Walker said in a serious tone.

'Threaten me will you? Well you may be the law of this town, but my father is the not only the king of pimps, but the king of crime in this town. Taking you out will be easy for him. But first I need to get tickets to see Ember's concert. What I wouldn't give to make her my top ho.' Michael thought to himself as he left.

Pauline's home

"Here we are Danny. Thank you for walking with me back to my home. If you want you can come in." Pauline offered hoping Danny would accept.

'Wow this is the exact same place in my time that Paulina lived with her father. But I wonder what ever happened to her mother. I never saw her before.' Danny thought to himself as he walked into Pauline's home.

Pauline while still holding Danny's hand took him up to her room which he remembered being in before.

'Wow so Paulina has the same room her mother had as a teen. Also wow Pauline really wants to be a model.' Danny thought as he looked around the room and saw all the famous models from the 70's.

"I see you really want to be a model like all your ideals." Danny finally said causing Pauline to smile.

"Yes Danny I would do almost anything to be a famous model. However, my parents think it is a waste of my time and talent. They want me to follow in their foot steps and become big time laywers." Pauline said with a frown.

"Pauline has anyone ever been in your room before besides me?" Danny asked.

"Other then my parents no. I never brought boys in my room before. I don't know what it is about you, but I know you are special Danny." Pauline said as she once again placed herself on his lap.

"Pauline, remember I said we shouldn't do this kind of thing. Even if you are the queen B in the school. Besides..." Danny didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as he heard a loud banging on Pauline's door.

When Danny took a look outside he saw a large group of individuals that had a lot of weapons that looked like they were meant to kill with. Danny also saw a familar looking teen with a familiar looking pimp cane.

"Oh great it is Michael baxter and a group of his friends. Last time I saw them they were putting fear into a group of students who wouldn't obey him. Danny I am so scared what are we going to do?" Pauline asked while holding Danny.

"Open up Pauline! I know you brought that loser Danny to your house to be his slut! Bring him out here, and we will let you live!" Michael said causing Pauline to frown.

"If you don't leave right now, I am going to call the cops on you and your group!" Pauline said only for one of the members to pull out a hatchet and start chopping away at the door.

"This is your last warning Pauline! give up the loser, and become my main squeeze. Or I take you by force and make him watch after he get's his ass kicked it is your choice!" Michael said with a smile.

"Danny, I guess I have no choice but to become that cave man's woman. I couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt because of him." Pauline said causing Danny to frown.

Pauline you stay here I will take care of Michael and his gang of thugs." Danny said causing Pauline to flinch.

"Danny one on one is one thing, but one against a group in crazy. You would have to be a superhero to be able to do that." Pauline said still worried.

"Just trust me Pauline. I promise I won't let any harm come to you. Remember we are friends." Danny said as she walked out of Pauline's room, and went downstairs to the front door.

Unknown to Danny however, Pauline followed him, and within moments she saw a white ring form around him, and saw him change into his alter ego. Danny then opened the door causing Michael to frown.

"Who are you, and were is that loser Danny, and my girl at?" Michael asked causing Danny to frown.

"I am a ghost who's rest you disturbed with all your noise. Now if you don't want me to haunt you for the rest of your miserable lives I subject you leave, and don't mess with them or disturb my restagain. Danny said causing Michael to laugh.

"That has to be the worst excuse I have ever heard of. Benny get rid of this clown so I can have some 'fun' with my woman." Michael said with a smile.

Benny who Michael was talking about was a large male that was in his early 30's. He had brown hair, white skin, and muscles that made Danny's evil self look like a wimp. However, when Benny threw the punch to Danny's face it went right through him.

"Did you see what I just saw? That can't be the guy you are talking about. He really is a ghost run for your lives!" Benny said as the mob with the exception of Michael ran in fear.

"Am I the only one with brains here? It is obvious it is a projection it can't... Ah!" Michael said as Danny grabbed him, and began to float higher and higher.

"Now I am going to tell you this one time. Leave Pauline and her interest alone and never disturb my rest again! Or I swear I will be back to scare the living daylights out of you got it?" Danny said in a deadly tone.

"I got now put me down without dropping me please." Michael said begging for his life.

Danny not wanting to give the boy a heart attack placed Michael on the ground were he ran off with his tail between his legs. Pauline who saw the entire display was more giddy then she was scared.

'Wow the guy I actually like is a ghost? That girl who believes in ghost isn't a nut after all. I never been with a ghost before, but there is a first time for everything' Pauline thought just as soon as she ran up to him and hugged him from behind.

Danny could feel pauline's warm body behind him and sighed.

'Great I am great at keeping my secret in my own time, but in the past everyone is finding out. Or maybe she doesn't know and thinks I am a ghost.' Danny thought only for Pauline to speak.

"Thank you Danny you saved me from thost monsters. You really do care about me." Pauline said while not letting go of Danny.

"It was nothing Pauline, but you have to promise me that you will keep my secret. Otherwise I will have to leave Amity for good." Danny said causing Pauline to give in.

"I will keep your secret. If I am going to be Mrs. Pauline Phantom I can't have you leaving Amity can I?" Pauline said in a bubbly tone.

"How did you know my ghost form's last name was Phantom?" Danny asked.

"Besides you just telling me now, I saw the DP on your chest. I knew the first part had to be Danny, since that was your name. As for the last part I figured it has to be something to do with ghosts so I figured Phantom. So are you still coming to my audition Danny?" Pauline asked.

"I will be there. But remember when you are doing your audition act like your queen B self and you will succeed." Danny said just before he walked out the door leaving a now smiling Pauline.

'I liked him before, but I think I am in love. I wonder if this is what papa meant when he said he fell in love with mom at first site?' Pauline thought as she watched Danny walk away.

Stage out

So ends part 6 of my only wish. Sorry for no Maddie in this chapter, but wanted to give some structure for Pauline. What will happen in the next chapter? Only I know for now. R and R people.


	7. A big mistake

I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfic. They are doing a life sentence to their original owner without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 7 of my own wish.

Casper High Monday

"Danny I haven't seen hide nor hair of you this entire weekend. Just what exactly have you been doing?" Maddie asked.

"Hanging out with some new friends, and trying to keep out of trouble." Danny answered calmly.

'Hanging out with new friends? Danny why can't you spend some time with me as well? Is it because I tried to force myself upon you?' Maddie thought to herself with a bit of sadness.

Maddie is about to voice her thoughts to Danny when her arch rival once again made her presence known to everyone.

Danny watched as Pauline (Now in her queen B mode) walked down the hallway with an extra bit of sway in her hips which unknown to everyone else is for Danny more then everyone else. When Pauline came to her targets she did something that actually surprised everyone.

"Maddie, I know we have our differences, but I want to apologize to you for calling you a ghost believing hack. I actually met one this weekend, and now I am a believer. Now as for you Danny, here is something for you to remember be by until 6th period." Pauline said as she wrapped her hands around Danny's neck and proceeded to make out with him in front of everyone.

'Wow this is bittersweet. While I am happy that she doesn't think I am crazy, I want to rip her head off for seducing Danny!' Maddie thought to herself.

"Wow what I wouldn't give to be in his place right now." Said many of the boys in the hallway.

"That Pauline is nothing more then the Casper high school bus. She will spread her legs for anyone. I am guessing the new guy is her new boy toy." Said many of the girls who were jealous of Pauline and/or actually interested in Danny.

'Casper high school bus? Like I haven't heard that before. I am so glad PDA's (Public display of affection) aren't banned in school.' Pauline thought as she slipped Danny some tongue.

'If only Paulina was this affectionate with me as her mother is then life would… Oh what am I thinking, even if that was the case mom's wish would have pulled me away from her. But still if I had to compare mother to daughter then the mother is so much greater then the daughter. Plus I know she is more then willing to be mine if I was to ask her. Clockwork did say that I would be stuck in this timeline, and I am sooner or later going to have to deal with this love rectangle.' Danny thought to himself.

Maddie however, who is only 3 feet away from Danny felt her fuse being lit watching the public display of affection that Pauline is giving Danny. She is about to pull Danny away from her, when someone else beat her to the punch. The person who did this happened to be a certain biker boy's girlfriend who didn't have a pleased look on her face.

"Pauline why must you try to seduce every male that comes to this school? Why don't you be Michael's girl and leave this one alone? He has better females he can date besides trashy whores." Kitty said only for Pauline to smile.

"Last I checked you already had a loser boyfriend Kitty. Not only that, but if given the choice between me and you he would dump you and get with me in a heartbeat. But to actually answer your question, I don't date outside my species. Now since you already have a boyfriend, why don't you leave Danny to me?" Pauline said in a sweet tone.

"Johnny loves me, and I love Johnny back! He would never leave me for a public whore when he has me!" Kitty hissed in anger.

'Kitty as much as I would like to agree with you Pauline has a point. I saw inside his head, and given the chance he would get with her.' Danny thought grimly.

"Well if you are in love with Johnny, why are you trying to take Danny away from me? I mean unless you are planning on leaving Johnny and getting with Danny." Pauline said causing Kitty to get extremely defensive.

"Danny is a great guy, and if I wasn't in love with Johnny then you would be right, but the reason I am doing this is because I don't want my friend getting hurt by the likes of a Dirty Diana (AN: I know the video didn't come out until the 80's and this Fanfic is based in the 70's but the term itself work perfectly here) like you!" Kitty said causing everyone but Danny to look at her funny.

"What is a Dirty Diana?" Someone asked.

"Wow how lame can you get? Making up terms to insult me. Besides my name isn't Diana anyways." Pauline said only for Danny to enlighten everyone.

"In a nutshell it is another way to call you a whore Pauline. But to put more light on it, she is saying you seduce every man away from their lovers, sleep with them, and when you are done with them leave them." Danny answered.

"Your attention please, your attention please. Will the students Kitty Neko, and Danny please go to the Dr's office as soon as possible. I repeat will the students Kitty Neko, and Danny please report to the doctor's office as soon as possible. Thank you." The vice principal said causing Kitty to smile, and Pauline to sigh inwardly.

"Danny I don't want you to get into trouble so go to the doctor's office with her. 'Oh and meet me on the football field later I have something I want to give you.' Pauline said while whispering the last part.

"Let's go Danny, the sooner we are away from Pauline the better." Kitty said as she grabbed Danny's arm and walked away. "Maddie don't worry about me trying to take Danny, he is just a friend to me."

'Why doesn't he notice me like he notices Pauline? What is it that she has that I don't? Maddie calm down, sure Danny may only see you as a friend, but the same could be said of Pauline as well as every other female that has an interest in him as well. Besides all you need to do is ask him to go out with you this Friday to the Ember Mclain concert.' Maddie thought to herself.

The doctor's office

"Thanks for taking me here Kitty, I really had no clue how to get here." Danny said in a calm tone.

"We had to go here anyways and I am not going to let my friend get lost. Besides I think you will like this doctor she is pretty cool." Kitty replied as she opened the door.

"Welcome back Kitty, and it is nice to meet you Danny. I think you already know the young lady that is in here with me." The doctor said causing Danny to face fault a bit.

'Why am I not surprised that Penelope Spectra is the doctor here in this school? But on another note I see why is Ember here? I thought she got kicked out of school.

"Hey there baby pop, long time no see." Ember chirped.

"Ember I saw you two days ago so how is that a long time? Also I thought you were kicked out of this school, so how are you in here now?" Danny asked.

"I was kicked out of this school. However, since I am not only successful but filthy rich as well, Penelope was able to pull some strings to get me to come back to this dump. Besides it also gives me a reason to spend some time with you as well." Ember chirped once again.

"It is a good thing the vice principal has a thing for me as well. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get the two of you here as Ember requested." Penelope added.

"Let me guess, he is a short older man, who wears a black suit, and has green eyes like yourself?" Danny asked.

"Yeah that is him alright. But on another note Danny I know the truth about you from Ember, and I must say with your abilities you could make a really good psychologist if not the best." Penelope said causing Danny to frown at the idea.

"That was more of my older sister's dream. What I really want to be is an astronaut." Danny said for the first time revealing his dream to the ladies present.

"Why Danny? If what I am thinking is true you should be able to go into space anytime you want since you are half ghost." Ember said causing Danny to sigh.

"While that is true, didn't I say that you needed to keep my secret just that? I don't need people learning the truth about me as it will cause me problems down the road." Danny said causing Penelope to now speak.

"If that was the case then why did you tell Ember, Johnny, and Kitty this information in the first place?" Penelope asked.

"I kind of figured Danny was special when I saw focus while holding our motorcycle's. When we went through the truck I already knew Danny wasn't an ordinary human. So I made him spill the beans to us." Kitty answered.

"I see so what were you planning on doing? Using your powers to save people in this town, and fight crime?" Penelope asked.

"No I wasn't. I was going to try to lay low, and try to blend in like mash potato's. However, it seems that no matter what I do I will always be a French fry." Danny answered remembering that saying. "So Doctor Spectra what is it you called us in here for anyways?"

"I called you here so I can get to know you on a personal level. From what Ember told me about you, I wanted to meet the guy who has somehow managed to attract the attention of my former charge." Penelope answered.

"Well there isn't much to tell about me other then I am living with Maddie's family since I don't have my own place to stay, and that I like bowling. You already know the rest about me. But seriously Ember why did you go and tell her my secret when you said you would keep it that? Do you really want me to have to leave town?" Danny asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Danny the three of us are extremely good friends, and when one of us has a secret we share it with the others no matter what it is. Besides you have our word that we won't tell anyone else your secret. It will remain between the three of us and Johnny. Now on another note tell me what are you going to be wearing to my concert Danny?" Ember asked.

"Well I only have two sets of clothes which include the clothes I wear now, so most likely it will be this." Danny said causing Ember to frown.

"That will not do Baby pop. In fact after school the three of us will take you on a shopping spree. I can't have you looking like that at my big concert." Ember said causing the others to nod while Danny began to frown.

"Ember that reminds me. Believe it or not, Walker is an in the closet Ember fan. He wanted to know if I could get some tickets to your concert for him and his daughters." Danny said causing Ember to smile.

"Wow that is something you don't hear everyday. I have no problem giving you three extra tickets to my show for them. However, I want something from you Danny." Ember said with a smile.

"What would that me Ember?" Danny asked having a good idea of what she might want.

"How about a normal date Danny? I think that is well worth three front row tickets to my concert." Ember answered in a calm tone.

"You mean the last date we went on wasn't a normal one?" Danny asked.

"You call getting saved by a half ghost teen, running away from Walker and his police force, and getting interrupted by ghosts while you are trying to be intimate normal?" Ember asked with her hands on her hips.

"Point taken Ember. But I have to ask why me? What is so special about me other then my non human abilities?" Danny asked.

"Baby pop here is something else you should know about me. I don't live my life asking questions about why I want something. I do everything in my power to make what I want mine. I wanted to be a famous rock star like my idols from kiss and guess what I did it. I wanted some friends to share my success with, and I gained three plus one more recently. Now I want you to be mine and mine alone. Now I will do what ever it takes to make you forget about the one who broke your heart so I can fill that void, and I won't let anyone or anything stand in my way of doing so." Ember answered causing Danny to go into thinking mode.

'Wow any other guy would be happy to have three woman after them, but for me it is going to case nothing but problems. I mean sure mom I can easily reject since I am not into the incest thing, but Pauline and Ember are two different stories. Oh what am I thinking? I already said no, yet they keep coming after me. While it is good to be the best, this time it isn't funny. What is next? Kitty and Penelope saying they want me as well?' Danny thought to himself only to the same voice answer.

'Come on quit acting like you don't enjoy this Danny. I know you like the idea of having your own harem of women which is what you could have right now if you play your cards right. Plus you never know until you try. Who knows you might enjoy doing it with Maddie so much that you forget the others and make her your queen.' The voice in Danny' head said in excited tone.

'No I am not enjoying this. Plus the idea of a harem isn't my thing!' Danny answered back to the voice.

'Well how is this thought. You and Pauline behind the bleachers going at it with her wearing one of those skimpy and extra tight cheerleading outfits without underwear. I can picture it all now and…' The voice in Danny's head never got a chance to finish his sentence as Ember not liking to be ignored gained Danny attention.

"Baby pop are you listening to me! If there is one thing I hate it is to be ignored by someone! Especially if it is the person I want!" Ember said causing Danny to apologize.

"I am sorry Ember I was just hearing that voice inside of my head telling me things." Danny answered causing Penelope to raise and eyebrow.

"What exactly was this voice telling you Danny?" Penelope asked.

'Go on Danny tell her what I was telling you, or I will do it for you.' The voice said causing Danny to sigh.

"It was telling me to do something that I wouldn't do straight off." Danny answered.

"In detail Baby pop, Penelope can't help you if she doesn't know what it is." Ember egged on.

"It was painting a picture of me doing a girl I saved in this town behind the bleachers while having her wear a cheerleading outfit with no underwear." Danny answered getting a reaction out of both Ember and Kitty.

'hmm sounds kind of exciting. I will have to make that fantasy of his come true in the future.' Ember thought to herself.

'I hope it is Ember that he was picturing in his head and not me.' Kitty thought herself.

"Danny exactly how many females have you saved in this town? I know you saved both Kitty and Ember, but did you save someone else?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah there is one other girl I saved from a bunch of rapists." Danny answered.

"Who exactly is this girl? Do we know her by any chance?" Ember asked. "You know who doesn't deserve to be saved from rapists? That is easy our own Casper high school bus. With the way she acts it would serve her right if that happened to her."

Unknown to everyone upon Ember saying this she struck a strong nerve with Danny as well as Penelope. Upon striking this Kitty watched as a green aura appeared around Danny's body, and his eyes began to glow bright green with a flash of red.

"Ember I swear if you ever say that again I will end our friendship." Penelope said in a tone so deadly it almost caused Ember and Kitty to wear themselves.

However, what happened next shocked everyone even more. Danny got up from his chair with a look of anger on his face.

"Ember you can have this back, and as for the date I will decline. If I had to choose I would rather be with as you call it a 'school bus' then someone who wishes rape on someone." Danny said in a tone that was laced with so much venom it could kill a person who even had immunity. "Ms. Spectra I will see you later, but right now I don't want to be in the presence of your redheaded charge."

Penelope, Ember, and Kitty all watched as Danny placed his pass on Penelope's desk and walked out of the office.

'I warned Ember to watch what she says to people, and now it is coming to bite her in the butt.' Kitty thought to herself as she heard the door slam.

Stage out

Sorry for not updating this sooner, but I got caught up in real life issues. I actually was actually longer, but I decided to cut it in half so I can make another chapter for this. Will Danny forgive Ember, Will Maddie ever get the attention she wants from her future son? Has Pauline won the battle to be Danny's girl? Find out the answered to these and more in the next chapter of My only wish. R and R people.


	8. Danny's dark secret

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of it's characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 8 of My only wish.

Danny 10 minutes later on the empty bleachers.

"I can't believe she said something like that! I mean sure she is a wild rocker, but to wish rape on someone that is unforgivable! I don't care if she begged me I won't forgive her for that!" Danny said to himself unaware that he wasn't the only person there.

Danny feeling his anger grew once again making his body appear to have an ectoplasmic green aura causing the person who witnessed it to gasp.

'Oh my god Danny is glowing like a ghost would. He is being overshadowed by a ghost. I have to save him before it is too late.' Maddie thought as she ran over to Danny like her life depended on it.

Danny still unaware of Maddie's presence was still fuming about what happened until he felt the human projectile that was Maddie tackle him and felt extreme pain.

"Get out of the boy I really like you putrid stinking evil ghost. Or so help me I will destroy you with these blood blossoms!" Maddie hissed as Danny began to scream in pain.

"Maddie ah put those away ahh! I will explain everything ahh if you do!" Danny said in pain.

"Not until you leave the out of Danny you evil spirit!" Maddie hissed.

"It is a part of me! If one of us dies then both of us dies!" Danny screamed causing Maddie to toss away the blood blossoms.

"Start talking Danny or whatever you are! What are you, and give me one good reason why I shouldn't destroy you?" Maddie hissed.

'Wow I never seen Maddie so angry with me, I guess I will have to tell her now. With any luck Maddie won't be attracted to me anymore.' Danny thought to himself.

"Maddie can we go someplace more private? I don't want people to overhear our conversation." Danny said causing Maddie to growl.

"No Danny, right about now everyone is in the gym waiting for some guest speaker to come, so we have plenty of privacy here." Maddie countered. "Now tell me Danny give me one good reason why I shouldn't expose you?"

"Maddie the truth is I am half ghost, and the reason why I was glowing like that was because someone said something to piss me off," Danny explained, causing Maddie to frown.

"So I have to ask that white haired teen I saw the other day in the black suit that was you?" Maddie asked getting a positive response. "I can't believe it, I knew you were something special, but I never thought you were this special Danny."

"It is also why Kitty, and Pauline no longer think you are crazy either since I save them in the past." Danny answered.

"So tell me am I the first person to discover your secret Danny?" Maddie asked.

"No my two best friends, and my older sister know the truth about me as well. There are others that know the truth about me as well, but I won't say who they are. It was also all the more reason for me not to try and date anyone Maddie." Danny answered causing Maddie to frown.

"Danny, I don't care if you are half ghost. Heck I wouldn't care if you are all ghost I would still feel the same way about you. In fact while finding out that you aren't possessed by an evil spirit and you are half ghost turns me on to you even more Danny. I always have had a thing for ghosts, but even before I learned the truth I find myself attracted to you. Danny I know it is sudden, but will you please be my date on Friday when we go to the Ember Mclain concert?" Maddie asked.

"I am not going to that concert. I already got rid of my backstage pass for it, and I will be doing something else this Friday." Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"But why Danny, I don't understand why you would be so quick as to decline not going to her concert. Plus Daddy is a big fan of Ember as well. You did promise that you would get us tickets for the concert since you were able to get that backstage pass." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"Maddie first off I never promised you any tickets. Your father wanted an autographed CD from her. Second do you care to know how I got my backstage pass? The answer is simple. Like you and Pauline Ember for whatever reason it is likes me, and like you and Pauline she wants to claim me for her own. If she didn't even like me she would have never given me that pass." Danny answered.

"Danny let me make one thing clear. I don't care who has their sights set on you I am not going to lose. I mean sure Pauline has her looks and queen b attitude, and Ember is rich and famous, but I got something they don't. We already live together, and unlike the rest of them I know your secret." Maddie said causing Danny to frown inwardly.

'Actually that more or less puts you on equal ground with the others since they knew my secret before you.' Danny thought to himself.

"Maddie there is something you must do for me otherwise I will have to leave and never come back." Danny said causing Maddie to smile a bit.

"I know keep your secret and not tell anyone. Lord knows what would happen if Pauline or Ember found out about this." Maddie said causing Danny to sigh inwardly again.

"Now, about the reason why I am not going to Ember's concert with you, she said something jokingly to me that I take very seriously on the subject." Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"Oh come on Danny, I don't know Ember personally like you do, but she couldn't have said anything that bad." Maddie said with her hands on her hips.

"She said that 'You know who doesn't deserve to be saved from rapists? That is easy our very own 'Casper high school bus. With the way she act it would serve her right if it happened to her.'" Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"Danny while what she said is wrong there is no reason for you to get all bent out of…"

"I don't care, It is wrong to wish rape on anyone!" Danny said cutting Maddie off while having his body start glowing again. "Rape is not funny, it isn't something that should be joked about, and anyone who take rape lightly enough to joke about it, is someone I won't hang out with."

"Or maybe it is because you want to be Pauline's knight in shining armor and defend her. Seriously Danny she doesn't deserve someone as sweet as you defending her trashy Latina ass." Maddie said with a bit of jealously.

"My older Sister life was destroyed because she got raped!" Danny screamed causing Maddie to gasp.

"Danny I am sorry I didn't know. I thought you were just trying to defend my rival." Maddie said in shock.

"It wasn't just that Maddie. My big strong sister who I love and missed ended her life since she couldn't recover from what happened to her." Danny said causing Maddie to frown even more.

"Danny I understand you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't want you to have to relive the painful tale of what happened." Maddie said now forgetting about Pauline.

"No Maddie I will tell you. I think it is best if I get this off my chest. If I lest it fester inside I might go nuclear and accidentally destroy something or someone.

Flash forward 29 ½ year

**Warning a short rape scene is in this flash forward. If you don't like (AN: I hate this subject myself as well) Skip to the end flash forward.**

"_Well that takes care of Technus and Skulker. I can't believe those two actually are working on the skulktech 9.9 armor together. Well lucky for me I was able to beat them. Man I am so tired. Time for me to take a shower and-"_

"_STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Jazz screamed before Danny could finish his sentence._

_Jazz's bed room_

_Jazz thrashed as hard as she could, but couldn't break free of her boyfriend's grip._

"_This is what you get Jazz! You have told me know for the last time. Oh god I love virgin pussy!" Jazz's boyfriend said as he pumped himself into Jazz violently with no care for his partner._

"_Why are you doing this to me Zackary? I thought we agreed to wait to do this." Jazz said now with tears in her eyes from both the pain of losing her virginity, and betrayal of her boyfriend._

"_We did agree on that, but 6 months is more than enough time to wait for this. Besides every time I seen you dress in one of those outfits all I wanted to do is what I am doing now. Oh god I am so glad I am doing this. Oh and if you tell anyone I will kill you." Zackary said as he continued to violate Jazz. "God I never had anything this tight I am going to… Jazz, are you ok?" Danny said overshadowing Zackary while pulling out of Jazz._

_Jazz at this point looked into Zackary's eyes, and saw Danny's neon green eyes. Upon seeing them Jazz calmed down._

"_Jazz I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. What kind of hero am I, if I can't even protect the ones I love from harm." Danny said still overshadowing Zackary while wrapping Jazz in a blanket to cover her body._

"_Danny it isn't your fault. Zackary is the asshole not you. If it wasn't for you I would have been knocked up with his kid. Today is a dangerous day for me." Jazz said trying to act like it didn't affect her._

_Danny made a clone of himself and used it to tie up Zackary while Danny left out of his body leaving a now confused rapist._

"_What the hell happened? One minute I am getting me some, the next…" Zackary never got the chance to finish his sentence as Danny (now in his human form) Punched him in the face as hard as he could adding a little bit of his ectoplasmic energy to strength the blow._

"_Didn't… anyone… ever… Tell… you… that… rape… isn't… cool!" Danny said in between power up punches._

"_Stop! It hurts!" Zackary cried, only for Danny to kick him in the groin without remorse._

"_What you did to my big sister is even worse you creep! She trusted you, believed in you, I might have even loved you, and what do you do? You rape her you monster!" Danny said while unleashing so much fury it would have made Pandora proud._

"_Just you wait! When I get my hands on you I am going to…" Zackary never finished that sentence as he was hit with a KO punch from Danny._

_Danny then turned to Jazz who was not a sobbing mess. Danny seeing his sister like this wanted nothing more then to ask clockwork could he go back in time to make sure it would never happen, but knew it wasn't possible so he did the next best thing. Danny gave his sister a hug in the attempt to calm her down._

"_Jazz it is all over now. He can't harm you. However, we are going to need to file a police report about this, and wait until they are done before you shower. While I did stop him from getting release inside of you, there should be some of his DNA on you so we should have enough for a solid case." Danny said causing Jazz to frown._

"_No we won't Danny. Even with this evidence we will still get away. Then we will do it… sob… again." Jazz said causing Danny to glare at the unconscious rapist before smiling._

"_Not if I can help it Jazz. I will overshadow him, and make him confess to the crime he committed. Or better yet every crime I can find in his mind that he hasn't been punished for." Danny thought as he once again overshadowed Zackary and used a clone to take him and Jazz to the police station._

_End Flash forward_

"When it was all said and done I made sure the creep got life in prison for the crime he committed. But even after all of this Jazz was never the same. Everything that was rosy and sunshiny about her vanished. Her grades began to drop to the point where she quit school. She stopped hanging out with her friends and the only person she would talk to would be me. Finally one day I came home and when I went to my sister's room I found that she hung herself with a wire and she left me a note saying that she loved me and but she couldn't bare… the pain." Danny said before he started to feel the sorrow and rage.

To say that Maddie was shocked was an understatement. However before Maddie could say anything again Danny spoke once again.

"My sister kills herself because of what he did and that asshole get to live his life in prison! He better be glad that I wasn't the judge or I would have given him the death penalty! But even that isn't good enough for him!" Danny said with his ectoplasmic aura glowing extremely bright now.

"Danny I am sorry about your big sister. It pains me to hear this story, and I wish your sister the best in the afterlife," Maddie causing Danny to actually smile.

"Thanks coming from you I bet it would mean a lot to her." Danny said as a thought came into his head.

'Well since I am stuck in the past now, When that day comes I will make sure he doesn't commit this crime.' Danny thought to himself calmly.

"Thank you for sharing with me Danny," Maddie waited a moment then asked, "Have you told this to anyone else?"

"No I haven't told anyone. Not Ember or any of my other friends. You are the first to hear about this Maddie."

"Danny I won't try to convince you to date me anymore at least until you are ready. It seems you have a lot on your plate as it is." Maddie said causing Danny to smile.

"I am thankful for that, but I'm sorry to say this, but we won't be able to become boyfriend and girlfriend." Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"Why not Danny, I know you think I am attractive, so what is it that makes me less datable then Pauline or Ember?" Maddie asked getting more upset by the moment.

"Maddie you are my friend, and I need to tell you something. As much as you want me to see you as a woman, I just can't. I don't know what it is, and don't take it the wrong way, but you remind me too much of my mother. If I was to date you I would feel like I am dating my mother." Danny said as he pulled out a picture of what is mother looked like.

Maddie took a look at the picture of Maddie and gasped when she saw it.

'I don't believe it. I swear I look like a younger version of his mother. No wonder he would never try to make a move on me yet wouldn't mind Pauline's advances. Well that doesn't matter, even if it kills me, I will make him see me as a woman.' Maddie thought with determination.

"Danny, you know how I feel about you, and since you told me this I guess I will have to make you see me as a woman and not as a younger version of your mother." Maddie answered.

"Maddie that is going to be very…" Danny never got the chance to finish his sentence as Maddie decided to put his lips to better use.

'Oh my god my mom… well my hot teenage mom is kissing me. I got to put an end to this before… Oh god, did she just slip me some tongue?' Danny thought as Maddie quickly turned the kiss into a French kiss.

'This will get him to see me as a woman and not a younger version of his mom.' Maddie thought before making her next move.

Maddie then grabbed Danny hands and placed them on her well toned ass having him feel her up while never releasing his lips.

'Oh god she's having me feel up her butt. I got to stop this now before I throw caution to the wind.' Danny thought just before he went intangible and broke free from Maddie's grip.

"Danny what is wrong? Why can you see me as a woman instead of as a younger version of your mother?" Maddie asked on the verge of tears.

"Maddie just trust me that I have a good reason for wanting us to be just **Friends**." Danny said causing Maddie to fume for a bit.

'That was close any longer and I might have caved and actually made her my girlfriend.' Danny thought to himself.

"Let me guess, it is because you have chosen to be with Pauline instead of me right? Oh that is it Danny! Go ahead and be with her! I don't care anymore!" Maddie said with tears in her eyes.

"Maddie please don't cry. It is… I hate you Danny! Go be with your queen bee! Don't come running to me when she breaks your heart!" Maddie said about to run off only for Danny to block her path.

"Maddie listen to me for a moment before you go off all depressed." Danny said trying to get her to listen to him.

"Nothing you can say can convince me to listen to you!" Maddie replied back.

"Well if you never listen to me again after this then fine, but for now you need to listen to me now mom." Danny said causing Maddie to gasp.

Stage out

So ends part 8 of my only wish. This is the second half of the chapter that would have been chapter 7 if I had post it. Sorry about leaving the rest of the characters out of this chapter, but I felt that since Ember, and Pauline had their chapters with Danny Maddie deserved hers as well. Will Danny reveal the whole truth to Maddie, and if he does will Maddie believe him? Will Ember be forgiven? Does Pauline have the win in this love rectangle? Find out in the next chapters of my only wish. R and R people.


	9. Answers and a new musical couple?

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 9 of my only wish.

At the football stands

"Danny I know I look like a younger version of your mother, but I am not your mother. Though I hope I look that good when I get to be her age." Maddie said unknowingly admiring her older self.

"Humor me then if you don't believe. Lets go for a DNA test. If I am wrong I will go out on a date with you to where ever it is you want this Tuesday or Thursday. However, if I am telling the truth, we will just be friends ok?" Danny asked.

'Either he is nuts and it trying to find a crazy way to ask me out, or he is telling actually telling the truth. If the later is the truth, they I will want answers later. However if the later is true then I rather him be with Ember then Pauline. But either way I have nothing to lose.

"Danny, I will only agree to this if the date is on Friday and we will be going to Ember's concert." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"I don't have my backstage pass anymore, besides even if I did it is only for one person, and I am not going to ask her for any tickets." Danny answered.

"Fine then if you are wrong about me being your mother then you will go out on a date with me on Thursday. So let's get this done now." Maddie replied before she began to frown. "No scratch that Danny. While you might have to power to clone yourself, I can't so what are you…"

However, upon doing this even Danny himself was surprised.

"Pretend to be us until we get back, we have some business to take off." Danny said as he pick up Maddie bridal style, and took off.

"Danny how did you make a clone of yourself look like me?" Maddie asked in shock.

"I am not sure, all I did was think about making a Maddie clone along with a one of myself, and poof there it was. I am guessing it is an upgrade on my one of my powers." Danny answered.

DNA testing center 30 minutes after arriving

"While I think you are still crazy, I still want you to be mine Danny. If this is your way of getting with me, you could have just asked me." Maddie said causing Danny to frown.

"Well we will see when the doctor comes out mother." Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"Danny are you into incest replaying or something? I mean you are really starting to scare me now." Maddie said causing Danny to sigh.

However before Danny could speak the doctor with the results came in.

"Sir I have the results of the test you wanted and I have some news for you. Do you want to hear the results?" The doctor asked.

"Please because after this we have a date to go on in the future." Maddie said causing the doctor to frown.

"Well I would advice doing it secretly because while you aren't his mother, you are related to him by blood. If I was to guess I would say you are his distant cousin or something." The doctor said causing both teens to go into shock.

'Sorry Danny, but I couldn't let you do it. I won't let you cause Maddie to give up on you. So while I couldn't remove the bond that made you mother and son, I was able to make it so every time someone test's you it will show up as being her cousin.' The voice in his head said causing Danny to fume a bit.

'Who gave you permission or even the power to mess with my DNA?' Danny said to the voice.

Before the voice could answer, Maddie now having a big smile on her face just got extremely clingy to Danny.

"Maddie, we can't do this, you know we are related the doctor even said so with the test." Danny said not causing Maddie to lose her smile.

"If what you said was true, I would have just convinced you to forgive Ember, and date her. Next to me I would rather much see you with her then Pauline. But since we are only cousins I see no problem with pursuing you still." Maddie said while placing his hand around her waist.

"Maddie, you know it is still illegal for cousins to get married in this country right?" Danny said causing Maddie to frown.

"However, it isn't against the law to live as a married couple is it? Plus we are going on that date on Thursday since as I expected you lost." Maddie said causing Danny to sigh.

"Ok but only as friends nothing more Maddie." Danny said in a firm tone.

'If I could find you where ever you are, I will make you pay! I was hoping that her finding out the truth would make her back off! By you doing this, you trashed my attempt to minus one out of the equation without hurting her feelings!' Danny said to the voice in his head.

'Take a look at her Danny, you said she made Paulina look like a wet cat remember? What about Paulina's mother? Does Maddie make her look like a wet cat as well?' The voice asked.

'If I had to choose between Pauline and her future daughter I would go for Pauline. Pauline has treated a lot better and unlike Paulina like me for me not just my ghost half.' Danny said.

'You still didn't answer my question who do you like better Maddie or Pauline?' The voice asked.

'Who do I like better, or who would I go out with?' Danny asked.

'Who do you like as I know if you had to choose you would choose Pauline over Maddie only since she isn't related to you by blood. Now answer me who do you like better Maddie or Pauline?' The voice asked again.

'In all honestly I like them both. I don't like either better then the other. But in a romantic sense out of all of them Pauline.' Danny answered.

'That is only because Ember said that comment that pissed you off. Putting that aside who would you choose between the two of them?' The voice asked.

'Ok what is with all the questions?' Danny asked.

Ignoring the question the voice once again decided to do become perverse.

'In all honestly why not give our mother a fair chance? I mean she is one of the hottest females we know and when she gets older oh god she is milf material. Her large C cup breasts, her bubble butt that is begging to be groped, those slender arms along with her sexy legs, and her face which doesn't even change much. She is the whole package, and if I were you I would get me some of that. I can now see why Vlad wanted to make her his queen. You better be glad I can't take you over now, or I would just make Maddie my woman.' The voice said causing Danny to send ice down to his groin area.

'Why did you put that into my head? Are you trying to make throw caution to the win, and completely destroy the time stream? If I am going to try and protect the time stream and choose one of the three it would be Ember since she becomes a ghost while Mom lives to get married and have Jazz and me while Pauline does the same but has Paulina.' Danny said back.

'So what is stopping you from rocking hard with Ember other then you being pissed at her for wishing rape on Pauline?' The voice asked.

'Will you stop it with 21 questions? Yes I need to do something about these girls coming after me, but I don't want to hurt their feelings either.' Danny said causing the voice to frown.

'They will get hurt Danny regardless of who you choose unless they would agree to a harem but that wouldn't happen.' The voice said causing Danny to sigh.

'I wouldn't want a harem even if it would solve this problem. Besides I have several events for this week. You know what? Why didn't I do this before, I know who I am going to make my girlfriend. I better do this quickly before I change my mind.' Danny thought to himself Just before he grabbed Maddie and flew back to the school.

School gym 10 minutes later

Danny and Maddie now invisible flew to their clone counterparts, and with a quick switch the clone vanished and in their place were the real Danny and Maddie. Everyone who was there right now was actually singing Ember's latest hit with the exception of the one person Ember wanted to sing. This didn't go unnoticed by her so she decided to single him out.

"Hey why did you stop singing Ember? We want an encore!" the crowd chanted causing her to smile.

"I have no problem doing that, however it would seem someone isn't enjoying the song. If you want an encore that person needs to come up and do a duet with me." Ember said causing everyone to look around.

"Who wouldn't be enjoying Ember's music? We love you Ember!" Michael said with a smile

"I see one person who isn't singing. It is the boy who is next to the Walker's younger daughter. If you guys want an encore get him to come up here and sing with me!" Ember said causing he crowd to look at Danny.

"Go up there and sing with her. When you are asked by Ember to sing with her you don't say no." Raven said to Danny.

"As much as I hate to agree with him he is right Danny! If it was me I would make her mine while doing it." Michael added.

"Come on Baby pop, they want their encore all I ask is for you to sing with me. Don't be the person that makes the entire student body hate you." Ember said knowing what would happen.

"Fine Ember, I am coming but only so everyone can get their encore!" Danny said with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Don't you dare take that tone with Ember Danny! Ember is our hero and she can do no wrong! Ember will you be my woman?" Michael asked.

"In your dreams besides I would much rather have baby pop as my man and I am not joking when I say that!" Ember said causing Michael to fume and everyone else besides Maddie to gasp.

'So I got another rival for Danny huh? Well Ember Danny will be with me and not you! Besides it seems he isn't into you like he is me.' Pauline thought to herself.

As soon as Danny reached the stage Ember spoke up.

"I need a few minutes alone with baby pop here so he will know what song to sing with me." Ember said as she pulled Danny backstage.

Ember then took Danny backstage with her causing the crowd to go wild with the exceptions of a few upset people. Meanwhile backstage Ember was speaking to Danny with Penelope back there with her.

"Baby pop, I know you are still upset with me, but I pulled you back here to say I am sorry for saying that. I was being myself, and I didn't know I would strike such a strong nerve with you by saying that. Can you please forgive me and take this back? It would mean the world to me if you were there." Ember said in an out of character pleading tone.

'If you don't forgive her, and explain to her why you got upset in the first place I will put images in your head until you do.' The voice said causing Danny to frown.

"We will have a talk about this after this duet is done. Now which song do you want me to sing? Unless it is a new one I knew all the words to it." Danny replied in a calm tone.

"Or he could just say no, and come with me. Forget about her, and come get with me. If you want that cheerleader one I have an outfit from when I was in high school. It is a little tight, but it will fit me off in a good way." Penelope said causing Ember to fume.

"Penelope if you are serious I am going kick your can! Baby pop is mine!" Ember hissed.

"Last I checked he is still mad at you Ember, and what you did to him just now isn't exactly the best thing to do. Plus with me he get's a hotter older woman who will can not only support him, but have him move in with me." Penelope added.

"Please I could support him better then you I am rich, and more importantly his age!" Ember said not seeing Penelope wink at him.

"I don't know Ember, I really wouldn't mind if Penelope cradle robbed me. Especially with the cheerleading outfit." Danny said causing Ember to sigh.

However before Ember could speak Penelope did.

"I am just joking Ember, I am not going to steal him from you. You are one of my closest friends, and I would never do that to you." Penelope said.

"Penelope you are a great woman, but I already have several females after me. Plus I don't want best friends ruining their friendship over me." Danny said causing both females to smile.

"Danny I know you live with Maddie and her family, but what do you say about moving in with me? You won't have to worry about Walker, and you can sleep with me in my queen size bed." Ember said causing Danny to back away from her.

"Ember I will sing with you in this duet, but that is all I am doing! Now can we please just do this and get it over with?" Danny said still annoyed.

"Danny I know what Ember said got under your skin, and it did mine, but it isn't good for you to hold a grudge against someone for it. It isn't healthy besides Ember did apologize to you for saying that, and remember friends don't hold grudges against other friends.

'Penelope is right Danny, holding in negative feelings like that will help to bring out your evil older self. So which would you rather do? Increase the chance that you become evil, or forgive Ember and keep him away?' The voice asked causing Danny to sigh.

"We are going to have a talk later but for now I forgive you." Danny said causing Ember to smile and do something out of character for her.

Ember now so happy wraps her arms around Danny and proceeds to make out with him. While this is happening the curtain opens to reveal Danny and Ember kissing to everyone in the entire school. To say everyone was shocked or jealous is an understatement.

'Danny did tell me that Ember has a thing for him, but to see it like this? What did she do?' Maddie thought to herself.

'What does that loser have that I don't? First Maddie, then Pauline, and now Ember too? That is it he has got to go! I don't care if that ghost will haunt me for the rest of my life!' Michael thought to himself.

'Why am I not surprised that yet another rival for Danny has shown up? He is like the male version of me. No matter when Wednesday comes this will mean nothing.' Pauline thought to herself.

'Good job Ember you gotten his forgiveness. Hopefully this will scare off the Casper high School bus and any other rivals that are after him.' Kitty thought to herself.

When Ember finished kissing Danny she turned to see that everyone in the audience was watching the entire scene.

"Ok everyone, now that Danny knows what song we are going to sing, let's get this duet started!" Ember said causing the crowd to cheer.

"Ember! Ember! Ember! Ember!" The crowded chanted causing Ember to smile.

"That is right everyone say my name! I love it when people chant my name!" Ember replied with a smile just before she and Danny started their duet song,

To say that everyone in the audience was shocked once again is an understatement. Somehow Danny and Ember were singing together in perfect sync and not a single note is off key. The performance lasted for about 3 minutes until the song is over. Once this happens once again the crowd cheers however, this time around instead of chanting Ember's name they chant both Ember and Danny's names.

"Ember! Danny! Ember! Danny! Ember! Danny!" The crowd chanted causing Ember to instead of being upset actually smile.

"That is the former Casper high student now rich and famous rock star Ember Mclain everyone! Now lets give her a round of applause for that wonderful song took the time to write for us!" The Principal said causing Danny to gasp when he saw him.

'The guy looks like a human version of Skulker! Just change his skin from flesh to metal and you have him.' Danny thought to himself as the crowd followed what the principal said.

"Well Ember it was nice jamming with you, but I am going back to my spot in the audience." Danny said causing Ember as well as most of the crowd to frown.

"I know we haven't been on the best terms Danny, but why don't you join up with Ember in her band? You two are in such perfect sync that if you did you could be the best duet team ever!" Michael said causing the all but 2 people to chant that idea.

'Danny join up with Ember? But if he does that then it will be just that much harder to get with him. But still if I had to lose I would rather lose to her then Pauline.' Maddie thought to herself.

'So Michael is trying to use peer pressure to get Danny to join Ember, and leave the school. By getting rid of Danny, he will have his rain back once again. But even so he still won't be able to get me. But still Ember and her charms back when she got here rivaled mine if anything. Maddie while she has one thing going for her won't be able to win this match. However, Ember is a much more worthy opponent. Well it is time for me to be the voice of reason.' Pauline thought to herself.

'That will get rid of him. While it is such a shame to give up such a babe like Ember, I will be gaining a broken Pauline and Maddie in exchange. Better to gain 2 then to be greedy and get nothing.' Michael thought to himself.

As soon as the crowd stop chanting Pauline decided to voice her thought on the matter in a very out of character thing for her.

"Danny think before you do this! If you do this without a plan B, and this fails you will have nothing to fall back on. It may have worked for Ember, but it may not work for you! You need a solid back up plan before you do this!" Pauline said shocking everyone in the audience including Ember on stage.

'I guess she decided to let her intelligence shine for the moment. Well if anything Pauline I won't think any less of you.' Danny thought to himself with a smile.

"Are you crazy Pauline? Didn't you hear how good those two sounded together? Besides we all know of your crush on Danny. You are just jealous that someone who is more popular then you has come after him!" Said one of the students.

"She is right! Danny deserves better then someone better then a whore who will give it up to anyone!" Another female said.

"Why don't you go back to Michael, and leave Danny to someone who actually deserves him! Danny and Ember forever! Danny and Ember forever!" The student started chanting causing everyone but Pauline and Maddie to chant.

'I didn't expect this to happen, but man I am glad it did. Hopefully Danny will feel the same way as the crowd and make me his. I could add the peer pressure and pop the question now (AN: No not the marriage question) but he might reject me.

"Danny normally I would work alone, but if it is you I would make an exception so will you be my duet partner from now on?" Ember asked.

"I will give you my answer on Friday at your concert Ember. 'Even though I have forgiven you, I am still upset with you.'" Danny said whispering the last part.

Pauline while she couldn't hear what Danny said could read lips, and upon her finding out what he had said it sparked her interest.

'What is he upset with her about? I will have to find out for myself later. Though thanks to Michael I am going to have a lot more cock blockers trying to keep me from Danny.' Pauline thought to herself.

'Time to add to the peer pressure got to get this happening as quickly as possible.' Michael thought.

"It isn't right to make a rock star wait! I made be a pimp, but even I know you don't do that to a diva!" Michael said causing the crowd to work with him.

"Stop it now! If you try to pressure me into doing it without thinking about it I will instantly reject the offer!" Danny said finally putting his foot down.

Ember herself wasn't upset since she heard what Danny told her, but the masses were. However instead of turning their anger on Danny then turned instantly to Pauline.

'Please don't do it everyone! It will only make it worse for me.' Ember thought as the crowd began to get ugly.

"This is your fault Pauline! Just because you like Danny, doesn't give you the right to plant your evil seeds of doubt into his head! You may be the hottest girl in this school, but anyone who messes with Ember messes with me!" Said one of the students.

With this being said everyone turned to Pauline and glare at her with their hate. At this point Danny seeing what was going to happen took the Mike turned it up to it's loudest setting, and spoke into it gaining everyone's attention.

"Everyone calm down for a minute! You all want me to become Ember's partner right? Well there are three things I hate more then anything in this world. The #1 thing I hate are rapists. The #2 thing I hate is people who make rape jokes. Lastly the #3 thing I hate are people who pick on others as well as pressuring people into doing things." Danny answered.

"So what is your point Danny? This will work out good for everyone. You will be a rich Rockstar, and the masses will get a great duet couple. Pauline is trying to wreak that and we won't let it happen!" One of the students said causing the masses to agree.

"Messing with Pauline will get you all an instant rejection! I hate bullies more then anything, and that is what you are trying to do to Pauline! But if you still don't get it think of it this way. You leave Pauline alone and you could get you wish. Mess with her and you will get a definite no understand?" Danny said causing the masses to calm down.

'Why is he defending Pauline for? She is all but trying to play with his heart. Unless he has already fallen for her charms, or he is actually truthful. No he has to be telling the truth. If he wasn't he wouldn't have become so angry when Ember made that rape joke on Pauline.' Kitty thought not getting upset.

'Danny came to my defense again. None of the other boys have ever done that for me once let alone twice. I don't care if I lose my popularity now, Danny is worth much more then being popular. Besides I can always be his queen bee.' Pauline thought to herself while having an expression of love on her face.

'I have no doubt that Danny was being sincere with that last move he made. After hearing about his sister I know he wasn't joking about hating rapists. But why did you have to come to Pauline's defense?' Maddie thought to herself.

"For the love of everything that we love leave her alone! I don't like her either, but I would rather get a maybe now and wait, then get a definite no!" Raven said causing everyone to actually listen to him.

'I know I haven't been here long, but this has got to come to an end. Besides this week is going to be a real busy one for me.' Danny thought to himself only for Penelope to speak up.

"Danny I saw what you did out there, and I must say I am impressed. You have some skill with your abilities if you can sway that crowd into not hurting Pauline." Penelope said causing Danny to frown.

"My powers had nothing to do with it. I was being honest with everyone, and you Ember, and Kitty already know this." Danny said causing Ember to sigh.

"Yeah you went off on me when I made that bad joke on Pauline so I know you weren't lying. But I thought you forgave me. Why are you still upset with me?" Ember asked.

"You did the #2 thing on my list. While I forgiven you for it, I am still upset with you for saying it." Danny answered.

"Baby pop I think you forgot something. Please don't lose it again. Plus you are coming with me shopping today. I want you to look your best for Friday." Ember said causing Danny to raise an eyebrow.

"Danny she is right you need some new clothes. You need to look the part and remember Ember only wants the best." Penelope said causing Danny to sigh.

'Well looks like this week will be a busy one. Shopping today with Ember, Wednesday I will be going to Pauline modeling auction, Thursday is a date with mom, and Friday the concert.' Danny thought to himself.

Stage out

Kixen and Maddie show

Maddie: Why are you tangling Danny up in such a web? Why not just have him be with me and get it over with? I mean the story is Danny/Maddie not Danny/Ember or Danny/Pauline.

"Kixen: Maddie, Danny isn't into the whole incest thing as he was brought up to think it is wrong.

Maddie: Then he revealed the truth to me to get me to stop? But why now he didn't do it before.

Kixen: He was about to say screw it and date you that was why. So I had him reveal that truth to you as a last resort.

VIDH (Voice In Danny's Head): Yeah but I ruin that by making it look like he is a distant cousin. Maddie while I am a perverted part of Danny, I am rooting for you more then the others.

Maddie: Thanks I think.

Pauline: He maybe on your side but I got the author on mine Maddie, and you should know in fanfictions the author is god.

Maddie: Kixen I thought you weren't playing favorites!

Kixen: I am not playing favorites to anyone. While I maybe the only person who likes Pauline since everyone else is rooting for you or Ember, I am not giving her special treatment.

Ember: Then why did you have babypop defend her not once but twice?

Kixen: Ember remember the 3 things Danny hates? Well the first time you joked about Pauline getting raped so of course he would defend her and get pissed off at you, and the second time Michael turned everyone but Danny against her. While she is a queen B you are a rock goddess to everyone which means you are higher up the food chain then Pauline is. However, since Danny hates bullies and that is what the masses were doing to Pauline he came to her defense again.

VIDH: Why not make it a harem fanfiction, and have Danny have all of them? Ember, Maddie, Pauline, Penelope, Kitty, and Pamela? I bet Danny would have plenty of fun with all of them.

Kitty: Also What is the deal with Danny hiding Johnny's dark secret from me? He knows Johnny has been cheating but he doesn't spill the beans.

Kixen: Well Danny is trying to get him to quit doing that since he claims to love you. But still even if he wasn't he is caught in a bind between friends. Remember the number one rule don't squeal. Besides if he did it would cause more problems not only for you and Johnny but himself as well.

Desiree: Kixen would like to thank everyone who has favored followed and reviewed this fanfiction. Kixen also would like to say that it is still anyone's game in the fanfiction meaning no one is booted yet. Lastly Kixen would like to hear your thought on this R and R.


	10. A new power and important conversations

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 10 of my only wish.

Ghost zone Tuesday

"I need to do some serious thinking. Friday will be the day I make my choice but the question is who is going to become my main squeeze?" Danny asked himself.

_'I vote all of them. While we don't know what Ember will look like when she is fully grown we know what Maddie looks like. I can see it all now especially when you have Maddie cosplay. She can wear that extra skimpy and extra tight sailor outfit so everything is within our gasp.'_ The voice said causing Danny to frown.

'Ok you aren't making any sense whatsoever. For starter's a sailor outfit? Maddie would be wearing a tight uniform with a white hat?" Danny asked.

_'If I could face palm myself I would. I am talking about the Japanese school girl sailor outfit you remember watching Sailormoon with Jazz when growing up right? That was what I was talking about you fool.'_ The voice said causing Danny to shake his head violently.

'I don't need that image in my head. I already had a few close calls because of you putting those images in my head!' Danny said causing the voice to laugh.

_'Oh come on Danny, you know if you ask anyone of them they would let you do it. Ember threw herself at you that first night, and was ready to claim our first time. If only those ghosts didn't attack Kitty that day.'_ The voice said annoyed.

'While I normally don't like ghost attacks I am glad that one happened. It got me out of that problem.' Danny countered.

_'Then there is Pauline the mother of the girl who would never give you the time of day only your ghost half. While Paulina is the future queen b of Casper high she can't compare to her mother. She is way hotter than her daughter and wants to give us the time of day. However, until we see her mind we won't know if the rumors are true or not about her.' _The voice replied.

'You mean was the queen b. From what I saw yesterday after Pauline was trying to be the voice of reason the masses that loved her turned on her. In fact I think I am the only person who hasn't turned on her.' Danny said dejected.

_'Well that is what happens when a B goes to an Ember it gets burned. Besides Ember's has more power over the masses then Pauline ever did. Maybe that is one of the reasons why when she dies she has the power to hypnotize the masses with her music.'_ The voice said causing Danny to sigh.

'You know when you aren't being a total pervert you are actually a decent being to have a conversation with.' Danny replied.

_'Personally I still would rather us have a harem of all three of them, and maybe even Penelope. But if we can't have the harem then Maddie is the way to go. We know what she will look like in the future, and if we stay near her we can prevent Vlad from being a bitter half ghost.'_ The said causing Danny to frown.

'Oh sure we take mom, and then we will have two bitter men that hate us. But at the same time it would be best if we stop dad from using diet cola and have him use the right stuff.' Danny said to the inner voice. 'While I can create portals to the human realm I sometimes wish that I could create windows that I can look through without making a portal.' Danny thought to himself only for his powers to respond to his thoughts and do just that.

_'I like the way you think Danny, you are becoming more like me then you think.'_ The voice said causing Danny to draw a blank.

Danny then looked through the door only to turn red at what he saw. On the other side of the door is the nude form of Pauline in the shower washing herself.

'Oh great I had to open a door into Pauline's bathroom. I won't be using this power anymore until I can control it better. I am not a peeping tom.' Danny said only for the voice to laugh.

_'Well guess what Danny? I have gained enough power once again to make one move on us, and I am cashing in how.'_ The voice said as it took control and teleported Danny to the exact spot he saw.

Pauline's shower

Pauline unaware that anyone is in her home is taking a shower. The warm shower water hit her flawless skin make Pauline smile with content. At the moment Pauline had only two things on her mind. The first is being able to get her big break from her modeling try out. The second is finding a way to make Danny hers.

"It is only one more day before the biggest moment of my life happens. I just hope Danny keeps his word and comes to be my support." Pauline said to herself.

_'Come on Danny we are here now, all you need to do is make you hazmat suit intangible, slip into the shower and pop her cherry. She already wants you, and if you asked her she would gladly spread her legs for you.'_ The voice in Danny's head said.

'No it isn't right I am a hero and I am already committing a crime thanks to you putting me here. I need to go now before anything else happens.' Danny said only for Pauline to open the curtain and see Danny there.

Danny upon seeing Pauline's body instantly began to turn red upon what he saw.

_'Danny there she is in her naked glory, and I must say her goods are near the best. Her large C cup breasts, her perfect hourglass waist, those flawless slender legs, and to top it all off the face of your daughter. All you need to do is make your suit intangible, go over there and get it on with her. Unlike with Ember there are no ghosts here, and Pauline is ripe for the taking.' _The voice said in his head.

However, before Danny could say anything Pauline broke his chain of thought.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Pauline asked causing Danny to explain.

"I am sorry Pauline, but I was testing a new ghost power, and because of it I was brought here. I didn't mean to come in your shower and see you in your naked glory. So please don't call the cops on me." Danny said causing Pauline to frown.

"Why would I want to do that? As everyone at school knows I like you, and I know you wouldn't do something like this on purpose. Besides even if you did I have no problem showing you my body Danny. Besides If I turned you in to the cops I wouldn't have anyone by my side to support me tomorrow. You are still coming to support me right." Pauline asked while still behind the curtain.

"Yes Pauline I am going to be there. Now I will be going now I don't want to invade your privacy anymore then I have." Danny said causing Pauline to frown.

"Danny thanks to what Michael did, Ember's popularity, and me trying to actually be the voice of reason I am now at the bottom of the food chain while you are at the top. To be honest you are the only friend I have left now." Pauline said causing Danny to frown.

"I am sorry Pauline for ruining your life and popularity." Danny said causing Pauline to shake her head.

"No Danny, If it wasn't for you, I would have been surrounded by fake friends who didn't care anything about me. At least with you I have a real friend my age." Pauline said as she stepped out of the shower and began to hug Danny.

Danny even though he knew that Pauline was only giving him a friendly hug could feel his body respond to her touch. The fact that her naked body rubbed up against him wasn't helping Danny either.

'Her bare skin feels so nice. No Danny remember think non perverted thoughts. Just focus your ice powers around your groin if it doesn't help.' Danny thought to himself and he did just that to keep an erection from taking life.

"Danny, please don't abandon me. Now that I am the target for everyone's hate I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Pauline said in a frantic tone.

"You only known me for 5 days, yet in those 5 days you have come to depend on me more than others. The same could be said for Maddie and Ember." Danny said causing Pauline to frown.

"Maddie, had her sister before you, and Ember had Kitty, Penelope, and that creep who wants into my pants, but me I had no one. For being so smart I am an idiot." Pauline said causing Danny to feel for her more.

_'Danny do it she is venerable have your way with her, and then claim her as your woman.'_ The voice inside of Danny's head said causing Danny to frown.

'I have a better idea.' Danny said to the voice in his head.

"Pauline, I know you like me, and I know you want me as a friend, and as a lover. But don't you think you should at least cover up? I mean while you have a beautiful body, modestly is important for a woman especially a queen b such as yourself." Danny said causing Pauline to give a weak smile.

"Thanks for the compliment, and you are right I should be more modest in front of you." Pauline said just before she grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

"Danny since we are talking on a more personal level I would like to know what kind of powers do you have?" Pauline asked.

"Flight, invisibility, intangibility, energy beams, ice powers, my ghostly wail, cloning and distorting my body, making doors and windows in and out of the ghost zone, and lastly the power to overshadow people and gain all of their memories." Danny answered causing Pauline to smile.

"Danny overshadow me please." Pauline said causing Danny to gasp.

"Why Pauline?" Danny asked.

"I want you to see my memories. With this I will know that someone will believe I am not a slut." Pauline answered causing Danny to frown.

"Pauline, I don't listen to what others say about anyone else without evidence. I mean sure you are a flirt but that doesn't make you a slut." Danny answered causing Pauline to frown.

"I know, but I want you to know everything about me and I want you to know that what I feel for you is real." Pauline said causing Danny to sigh inwardly.

'Wow she is really insecure around me. But if it will help her lay her doubts to rest then so be it.' Danny thought as he did as Pauline requested.

Within moments Danny got everything that Pauline ever remembered and did within his memories. Upon seeing everything Danny left out of Pauline's body, and smiled.

"I knew you were telling me the truth Pauline, but I must say wow you really put a lot of effort into what you love. I also see what you want from me as well. You want to be Mrs. Pauline Phantom." Danny said causing Pauline to smile.

"I am hoping for that one day, but it seems everyone is against me with that." Pauline said sadly.

"I have a lot on my plate as well, but at the same time, no matter how miserable they try to make you as well as convince me to get with someone else, I choose who I date. But at the same time your routine you are planning on using should knock them dead." Danny replied. "Pauline I will let you know this. No matter what happens whether we get together or not, I will still be your friend, and if I am dating someone and they can't handle it then that is their problem." Danny replied in a pure tone.

"You promise Danny?" Pauline asked in a begging tone.

"I promise Pauline on my life and afterlife that I will always be your friend." Danny said causing tears to come out of Pauline's eyes.

"Pauline please don't cry, the one thing I can't stand to see is female friend crying." Danny replied.

"Silly these are tears of joy not sadness. Since you seem my memories you know I never had a real friend until you. Everyone who has every tried to befriend me would either want something from me, or in more recent cases try to get into my pants. But even if you don't pick me as long as you stay my friend I will forgive you." Pauline said causing Danny to smile.

'Wow I didn't see that one coming and I just saw everything in her head. But on another note thank you for bring me here. If you didn't I would have never known any of this.' Danny said causing the voice to chuckle.

_'If you want to thank me, when you see Maddie, or Ember next take them to bed.'_ The voice said causing Danny to frown.

"Danny before you go, I want you to know that you can come and tell me anything about yourself and I won't feel any different about you." Pauline replied before Danny left her bathroom leaving her with a smile on her face.

'Mom, dad, I know you told me that love at first sight is true in some cases, and now I believe you big time. Now I know how it feels to be putty in someone else's hands but at a different level.' Pauline thought to herself.

With Danny

"Let's see if this power works the way I think it does then all I need to do is… yes it works." Danny thought to himself as he once again opened a window to Ember's home and within moment flew through it.

Ember's studio at this exact moment

"Damn it! Why can't I get in the mood to do what I do best?" Ember asked out loud.

"Maybe it is because you are losing your touch Ember? Oh my god it is finally happening Ember has become a washed up has been!" Johnny said only for Ember, Kitty, and Penelope to glare at him.

"That isn't funny in the least Johnny! We are Ember's friends, and we need to be there to support her!" Kitty hissed.

"If Ember fails here then both of you will be out on the streets along with Ember! The only reason Ember can afford this place is because she is rich from her Rock star career!" Penelope added an equally annoyed tone.

"Maybe so, but at least I am here. Our newest member is out who knows where." Johnny said trying to take the heat off of him. "If anything you need to not let Danny hating you affect what you do best!"

"Hey how was I suppose to know that by doing that I would strike a strong nerve with baby pop?" Ember countered.

"Ember I always did tell you to watch what you say to people. Me and Johnny have known you for a while and know how you act so it doesn't bother us. However Danny is someone that we only met recently. Plus even though he knows everything about you and Johnny you don't know everything about him!" Kitty said causing Ember to sigh.

"I know this, but I just wish he would truly stop being upset with me or at least tell us what caused him to hate those kinds of things!" Ember replied.

"You would be upset about that too if you had someone close to you raped and they committed suicide because of it." Danny said causing everyone to look around.

"Baby pop that isn't funny with you doing the ghost bit on us! Maybe your other form would be good for the show but not here." Ember said causing Danny to reappear.

"Sorry but I just was testing a new power that I discovered when I was in the ghost zone." Danny said causing them to look at him funny. "The place where I sent those monsters that tried to kill and eat Kitty."

"Oh I see that makes more sense. But still what new power did you gain?" Kitty asked not curious.

"We can talk about that later, so tell us Danny we want to know why do you hate rapists so much besides the obvious reasons." Ember replied.

"As I said before a person close to me was raped. Even though I was able to prevent her from getting pregnant as well as use my powers to get the jerk what he deserved, the act itself destroyed her. Everything that was Jazz was destroyed by that one-act of rape. She couldn't trust any male other than me, and even then she eventually committed suicide. That bastard better be lucky that I am a good guy. Otherwise I would have fixed him then beaten him to within an inch of his life." Danny replied while letting his aura appear.

"So tell me Danny who was Jazz, and how was she so close to you?" Penelope asked.

"Jazz is my older sister and the only other person other than my male best friend, and my ex girlfriend to know my secret." Danny answered.

'No wonder he got extremely pissed off at me when I said that. Whenever someone says that he thinks of his sister.' Ember thought to herself.

"So that is why you hate me. I made you remember that painful experience of you not being able to protect someone you loved." Ember said in a down tone.

"Ember being pissed off at you, and hating you are two different things. If I hated you I wouldn't be in your home now talking to you about it, and if I hated you I wouldn't be going to your concert unless I was going to trash it." Danny answered.

"Thank god you don't hate me. Thank you thank you thank you!" Ember said before she jumped into Danny arms where he and held her bridal style.

Danny now floating in midair with Ember in his arms came down to the ground and placed her on the sofa, however before he could say anything else Ember spoke up.

"Ok Danny where were you at before you came here? I smell the scent of lavender on you, and I know you don't use anything with a lavender scent!" Ember replied.

"Remember the voice in my head that I tell you tell me to do perverted things to you? Well when I first discovered this power the place that open by pure accident was Pauline bathroom. He then pulled me through the door and I ended up there first." Danny answered.

"You ended up in that shallow witch's bathroom? But that doesn't explain why you smell like lavender!" Ember said not liking where the conversation was going.

"Did you end up in there while she was taking a shower? Did you see everything?" Johnny asked only to get glares from Kitty, and Penelope. "What I am a dude, and even though I am with my girlfriend I can't help but think of other girls as well it is what guys do. Besides thinking and acting are two different things."

"He does have a point with that. But to answer your question Johnny yes she was in the shower, and yes when she came out I saw everything." Danny answered.

"So you slept with that skank, yet you turned me down?" Ember asked feeling her anger grow by the second.

"Ok to be fair if I didn't turn you down then Kitty would be like me only all ghost and not half. Second no I didn't sleep with her." Danny answered.

Penelope now listening to the story put two and two together and spoke.

"She knows your secret just like us doesn't she?" Penelope asked in a dry tone.

"Yes she found out when I scared off Michael and his thugs. I changed back to my normal self and she saw it." Danny replied causing Kitty to face palm herself.

"Why didn't you just make an invisible clone of yourself and use it to scare them off?" Kitty asked. "What is to keep her from blackmailing you if you don't get with her?" Kitty asked.

"What is to keep everyone here from doing the same thing to me if I don't do what they want?" Danny countered shocking everyone in the room.

"Little dude you are one of us, we wouldn't blackmail you like that. Friends keep each other's secrets, unlike Pauline who would exploit this to the max. I am surprised she hasn't used this to make you her boyfriend." Johnny replied.

"Well like you and Ember, I overshadowed her upon request actually and from what I saw she is as much a friend to me as you or Ember would be." Danny said causing Johnny to go into shock.

"Your power must be slipping if it confirms that. Pauline is quick to play with anyone emotions and use them for her personal need without a second thought." Kitty added.

"Which she can't do anymore since she went against Ember who is higher up on the food chain then her." Danny added. "Everyone just about hates her now, with me being the exception. Everyone here can hate me for it, but that won't make me abandon her. You can't pressure me into doing it either."

'Damn it Pauline's hold on him is worse than I thought. Everyone's love for me has all but dethroned her and yet the one person I want to abandon her stick to her like she is his soul mate. You may be a queen bee, but you are about to get burned even worse.' Ember thought to herself.

"Danny are you going to date her and forget about Ember?" Kitty asked hoping the answer would be no.

"In all honestly I haven't decided on what I am going to do yet. But there is something else you should know. Maddie knows about my secret as well." Danny said causing them to sigh.

"For being a hero you sure have trouble keeping your identity secret." Ember said dryly.

"Oh sure, I could have done that and oh wait you would all be dead now, and Penelope would be grieving over the lost of her two favorite charges. I could have done that and have myself get beaten to a pulp by Michael gang and have Pauline get raped in front of me." Danny said getting upset while once again having his aura come out.

"Woah little dude calm down you look like you are going to go nuclear on us. Also Ember you pissed him off once before with what you said, are you trying to make his decision easier in a way that is bad for you?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah Ember, as of now he is deciding and you pissing him off could axe you out. Besides would you rather be dead now instead of alive?" Kitty added.

"They are right Ember, if he didn't give up his identity you wouldn't be here now, and the world would have lost their favorite teen idol. Besides remember what he said about losing his sister because he couldn't save her from getting raped? It is obvious Danny would rather give up his secret if it meant prevent even one rape crime!" Penelope replied causing Ember to sigh.

"Ok please don't be upset with me baby pop I didn't mean to piss you off again. But on another note how did Maddie find out your secret?" Ember asked curious.

"After I left the office I was still pissed off at you and was trying to cool down. The more I thought about it the more my aura appeared. Maddie then saw the aura and being the school's ghost expert thought I was overshadowed by a ghost. I had to then explain to her everything about why I was like this and why that happened." Danny answered.

"Ember that one I can say is partly your fault. If you never said that he would have never got upset and walked out exposing his aura to Maddie by accident." Johnny replied.

"So how are you going to come up with an answer to this problem? I don't see how you can choose someone without hurting the others. I mean the moment you choose Ember Maddie, and Pauline will be hurt." Kitty said causing Danny to shake his head.

"Pauline I don't think so. When I spoke with her she learned a lesson in the true meaning of friendship. Yes she wants to still be with me, and no she doesn't want to share me just like you and Maddie don't, but at the same time if I were to choose someone else as long as I am her friend she will be able to live with it." Danny answered.

"Well what do you know it is now between Ember and Maddie since the former queen B doesn't mind losing you as long as you are her friend." Johnny said causing Ember to smile.

"I don't like the idea that you would even be around her in any shape or form that isn't needed, but if it shifts the odds in my friends favor then it is better than nothing." Kitty added.

"Baby pop you are coming with me, I need to inspiration and since you know my thoughts inside and out then you are the best person to help me." Ember replied causing Danny to frown.

"That reminds me Ember, while going through your memories, I saw something that told me that you have someone you want and you were using me as a rebound. If anything I think you need to pursue that love since that is the person I see you desiring." Danny replied causing Penelope to frown.

"There is someone else that you love yet you never mentioned this? Ember I thought we swore never to keep secrets from each other." Penelope said upset.

"Danny that was then this is now. I am over him and I want to be with you." Ember said causing Danny to frown.

"Let's not forget that it would be the same for you as well since I am also still trying to get over my ex girlfriend dumping me. It took me a while to even notice her as a female instead of a friend because a girl like Pauline had my eye." Danny answered.

"All the more reason to let me help you forget her. Have faith in me with this baby pop, when I am done with you this girl will never plaque you again. You will see that we were meant to be." Ember replied trying to sway Danny.

"Ember while I know this is important, don't you think you should focus on your music? It is what put's food in your mouth, keeps a roof over your head, and helps keep Johnny and Kitty a home as well. Don't let me be the thing that causes you to fail." Danny said trying to help Ember.

"Baby pop, while you are truly a good person who knows how to have fun, you need to be more decisive. Otherwise this could happen again." Ember replied.

"Well here is something else you should know. On the day of your concert I will be making my final decision. Whoever I get with will also learn my other secret as well." Danny said causing Ember to raise an eyebrow. "Ember I need to go now. I have to speak with Maddie about this as well since like Pauline and yourself she wants to be with me as well." Danny replied. "Oh and while it may not mean much here is a little something to help motivate you."

"What would that…" Ember never got the chance to finish her sentence as Danny pulled Ember close to him and began a make out session with him.

Ember's shock disappeared quickly and proceeded to kiss back while grabbing Danny's arms and placing them on her butt.

_'That is it Danny, give in to her and get laid. I bet Ember is great in bed!'_ The voice said while beginning to cackle.

After about 30 seconds Danny then pulls back from the kiss only for Ember to began pouting.

"Danny why did you stop I was really enjoying that." Ember asked.

"I said I would give you something to motivate you not give us both release." Danny said just before he opened another window to a familiar place.

Upon watching Danny leave, Johnny, Kitty, and Penelope opened the door with grins on their faces.

"We saw that Ember, I think you stand a better chance to get him then the others." Kitty said causing Ember to smile.

"He said he would end this love rectangle on the day of my concert, and with that kiss I am feeling not only motivated again, but that favor is on my side. When he is mine I am going to make him say my name all night long." Ember said with a smile.

"What if he decides no to go with anyone at all but is still your duet partner?" Penelope asked.

"That would be cruel and… crap I should have told him to look at my mind again. It would have helped." Ember thought to herself.

Stage out

Sorry for not posting this earlier, but I needed to have this beta read and looked over. This chapter was made to let the women involved in this love rectangle know Danny is going to make his decision on the day of the concert. R and R people.


	11. Spill your guts

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 11 of my only wish.

Modeling agency Wednesday afternoon

"Pauline I watched your routine, and I can tell you from experience that you have the potential to become a great model. I believe you have what it takes to be the newest top model out there, and I want to be the one who helps you reach that peak." Said the talent scout as she handed Pauline a contract to sign.

The scout is a woman in her mid 30's but from the look of her she could easily pass for 25. She has flowing red hair that past her butt, and emerald green eyes. Her frame consisted of a medium B cup bosom, a perfect hourglass waist, and flawless tanned skin like Pauline. Her attire is a simple lavender suit with matching lavender shoes.

"Are you serious? You want me as your next top model?" Pauline said trying to contain her excitement as she read over her contract and all the fine print in it.

"It is ok Pauline, you can let it all out I was the same way when I got my first shot. Oh and please call me Jennifer. While I might be your new boss, I have a very close relationship with the people I work with." Jennifer said in a calm tone.

"Congratulations Pauline, I told you that you would be able to do it." Danny said praising Pauline.

"Thank you Danny I couldn't have done it without you." Pauline said while hugging Danny as soon as she finished signing her contract.

"No Pauline, this was all you. I just promised to come here and support you 'Something your parents should have done'." Danny replied while whispering the last part.

"I am so happy Danny, we need to go out to celebrate together." Pauline said with a huge smile on her face. "Don't worry Danny I will be treating you. It is so nice to have someone outside my family who really cares." Pauline said once again hugging Danny.

"Pauline, I will be meeting with you from now on after your school day with the exception of this Friday. I want to see the new duet thing that I have heard so much about. It is spreading like wildfire, and even though I am famous, I love Ember's music." Jennifer said causing Danny to sigh.

'Is everyone in this town a in the closet Ember fan? Normally there are people who like some things and don't like others but here it seems if you don't like Ember or even get on her bad side you get the black ball.' Danny thought to himself.

'Pauline don't say anything you know how the wave of Ember fans have treated you. You don't want to lose your shot at your dream just because of a possible Ember fan not only changing her mind but giving you a black ball.' Danny whispered to Pauline.

Jennifer then took a good look at Danny and upon looking at her flyer she went from professional to fan girl in like 5 seconds.

"Excuse my unprofessional attitude, but Danny can I get your autograph please? I just finished looking at my poster, and saw that you were the same Danny who is going to be Ember's partner for the duet." Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

'What the? When did posters of me and Ember get about? It is impossible. This isn't like in my time were technology can actually do this, this is the 70's. It would take more then 2 days to do something like this, and the only other being that could do it is still human.' Danny thought to himself once again before he spoke.

"I am not the real star, Ember is. She did all the work to get where she is now. I just happened to be asked to sing with her and everyone loved it. Besides I haven't decided yet if I am doing it or not. " Danny answered causing Jennifer and Pauline to frown.

'He really is thinking about not taking Ember's offer? He has to know that if he doesn't do it the masses will hate him for it.' Jennifer thought to herself.

'I said I would be happy just being his friend, but what I wouldn't give to have him say "Pauline you are the one I want to be my woman."' Pauline thought to herself.

"Pauline you just got yourself a contract to work with Jennifer you should be happy not frowning." Danny said trying to make Pauline turn her frown upside down.

"I am sorry you are right Danny, I am about to live my dream, and as I said before we are going out to celebrate as friends." Pauline said putting up a fake smile.

"So where is it that we are going out to eat Pauline?" Danny asked the now employed Latina girl.

"We will be going to Pandora's. It is my favorite restaurant, and they serve the best food I have ever tasted in a restaurant." Pauline answered forgetting about how she felt for a moment.

"Pauline don't forget your copy of this contract for legal purposes. With my help, and your friend's support you are going to be huge." Jennifer said excited for herself and Pauline.

Jennifer watched as Pauline looped her arm around Danny and walk out while the fake smile Pauline had on her face was once again replaced with a real one.

Pauline's home one hour later

Danny once again found himself in Pauline's room. Pauline told him that she would be getting in the shower since she was feeling nasty from working hard and she didn't want to go anyplace nasty. it didn't take long for Danny's inner voice to start acting up once again.

_'Danny you are in Pauline's home for the third time. Why not just walk into that shower tell her you want her and then really make her happy. She already likes you Danny, not to mention she a practically throwing herself at you. We both know that if you walked into on her told her and you want her she her legs will open father then a flimsy door being held close by a thread. So why not just help yourself to her goods? Unless you are going to choose Maddie as our queen.'_ The voice in Danny's head said causing Danny to frown.

'I am not a womanizer. Plus Maddie is my mother I don't care what temptation comes my way I am not going to take it. You know what will happen if I do the future will be even worse then it is now!' Danny said back to the voice.

_'Remember what you said to your evil older self when he said he didn't get his ghostly wail until 10 years from that moment?'_ The voice asked.

'(I guess the future isn't as set in stone as you think it is)' Danny answered.

_'Correct, you being here has altered the time stream. Pauline is supposed to be the queen b of Casper high not having you as a friend. Ember and her friends are suppose to be dead but you give them a second chance. Maddie wasn't suppose to have any friend but she has you as a friend. You have changed many things Danny, so what would be wrong with making our mother our queen and giving her your cherry?'_ The voice in his head asked.

Danny was about to argue with the voice in his head once again when Pauline came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel on which didn't do too much to hide her curves.

_'Do it Danny just remove her towel and take her here. Turn Pauline into your private slut. In fact let me help you somewhat with that.' _The voice in Danny's head said causing Danny's body to react to Pauline's beauty.

Ignoring the influence the voice had on his body Danny decided to detour the situation before some irreversible damage could happen.

"Pauline remember what I told you about modesty? Even with a towel on do you normally prance around the house with nothing but a towel on?" Danny asked keeping his cool while sending some ice downstairs to shrink his growing erection.

"When I am alone I actually walk around in the nude. While I love to model my body is something I am extremely proud off. Plus judging by the tent in your pants somebody want's to salute my beauty." Pauline said only to feel down. "But I know you are trying you hardest not to give in and think of the consequences of going too far. You let me kiss you in front of everyone, and I know you like me and are attracted to me. Why can't we just throw caution to the wind for once and have something really wonderful together?" Pauline asked not liking the feeling of rejection.

"If we were to go all the way there would be other consequences besides you possibly becoming a mother and me a father. I have a few more secrets that I am keeping as well." Danny said causing Pauline to frown.

"There isn't anything I could think off that would be bigger then you being half ghost. The only out of this way thing I can think off is that you don't even belong in this place period." Pauline said getting a reaction out of Danny.

"No way I was only joking about that. So that is the reason you were refusing to get with me?" Pauline asked still surprised.

"Not just you but Maddie and Ember as well Pauline. I know it sound crazy but I am from the future 30 years to be exact." Danny answered causing Pauline to laugh at first.

"Real funny Danny there is no way you could be from the future I mean even with the possible advances the future may have time travel isn't one of them." Pauline said not believing Danny's story.

"I was going to save this for Friday, but I guess I have no choice but to show you now." Danny said only to hear some knocking on the door outside.

Danny took a look outside and saw the last person he was expecting waiting outside.

"Open up now you home wreaking whore! I won't let you make my friend upset before her concert by being a Dirty Diana!" Kitty said with Johnny with her.

"Kitten how do you even know if that is what she is going to do? Danny told you he had something important to do, and he knows that sleeping with someone will cause him problems down the road. Besides we are all suppose to be friends, what kind of friends are we if we don't trust each other?" Johnny asked trying to calm Kitty down.

"I trust Danny, however I don't trust that Pauline one bit. I know that you had your eye on her for the longest and if we weren't together you would be all over her like ugly on an ape. From what I see in school with her she has no problem getting what she wants from men. Everyone in the school know she wants Danny to be with her." Kitty said in a livid tone.

Normally hearing insults about her especially those who called her a slut would just fall off of her and she would keep going. However, for some reason Pauline decided to argue back with her.

"I wouldn't let your man touch me even if we were the last humans on Earth. I told you before I don't date out of my species." Pauline said releasing some of her anger.

"Danny you come down here now! I don't care why you are up there but whatever the reason is, you need to forget it, and come with me and Johnny. She is nothing but trouble and I don't know why but you are the only person who doesn't see it." Kitty said with the same anger she had with Pauline.

Johnny being the observant one for a change knew where this was going, and decided to put an end to it before his friend and his girlfriend got into a fight.

"Kitten amp down the last thing we need is for our own to be fighting each other. Besides last I checked Danny had many chances to take Pauline to bed and has he done so? I don't think so Kitten. Besides instead of trying to take his head off let's find out why he is here alone with Pauline in the first place. If you are right then you can open up a can on her while I will remind him why he should forget about her, but if they are wrong you need to apologize to them." Johnny said to Kitty putting her anger on the back burner.

"Why should I apologize to her? Danny I can understand but why her?" Kitty said not diverting her anger to Johnny.

"The reason is simple Kitten. Danny is our friend and it would be more for him then it would be for Pauline." Johnny answered.

In Pauline's room

"Danny can you please use your powers to send them away? Normally I don't mind this kind of thing, but we are supposed to be celebrating today since I not only ace my audition, but got a modeling contract." Pauline pleaded.

"Pauline even if I wanted to I can't. Those two aren't Ember's fans they are her friends, and like you they know my first secret since I had to spill it to save them. I know we are suppose to be celebrating together today, but what kind of fun would we have if we have every Ember fan after your head because of me? That wouldn't be fair to you in the least." Danny explained. "How about instead I just tell them why I was with you, and then you show them your contract. If they give you anymore trouble after this I will stand by you Pauline even if it means having to piss everyone else off." Danny said causing Pauline to sigh.

"Ok Danny we will do this your way. But sometimes I swear those vultures out there won't be happy until I lose everything I have. I mean I lost my popularity, I get more flak then ever the majority of the time for only telling you to think before you act, and to top it off now everyone wants to take my only friend away from me." Pauline said with both everyone and secretly even Danny.

"Pauline as I said before that is not going to happen. I won't abandon my friends and if I have to choose between all of them and you I will choose you in a heartbeat. They can live without me being their friend but I am your only friend." Danny said trying to reassure her she wouldn't be without her friend. "But on another note you need to get dressed before we going downstairs. If hey see you like that it will only make them think you were going to seduce and sleep with me when we both know otherwise." Danny quickly replied causing Pauline to snort in response.

"They would think that even if I didn't come downstairs in a bath towel since everyone thinks I am a 5 cent whore. But on another note while I am glad you are being a nice person sometimes that will be the death of you. Trying to be everyone's friend will only cause more problems especially if your friends hate someone else you are friends with." Pauline said as she grabbed her green dress and put it on in front of Danny.

"Danny I know you are in there, come here this moment and explain yourself! How could you do this to Ember when you know she likes you?" Kitty said causing Danny to sigh before going to the window.

"Kitty I will be down in a moment and I will have proof that I what I am saying is true. I thought waiting till Friday to tell everyone my other secrets would be good, but I am putting an end to this chaos today." Danny said causing both Johnny and Kitty to look at him.

"The little dude has more secrets?" Johnny said out loud.

"Yeah I remember Danny telling me he was going to tell whoever he choose to go out with his other secrets." Kitty Said answering her boyfriend's question.

Johnny and Kitty waited 5 minutes until Danny and Pauline came downstairs. Upon seeing what Pauline was wearing Kitty anger level once again began to rise.

"Ms. Neko I know you don't like me, but I won't let my friend take any flak for any of your suspicions take a look at this." Pauline said as she handed Kitty her modeling contract.

"With the way you are I am willing to bet you mostly like slept with the head CEO to get that. But what does that have to do with anything?" Kitty asked causing Danny to answer her question.

"Last weekend I had promised Pauline I would go to her modeling audition since her parents were to busy to go. Her audition just happened to be today and that contract is proof if you look at the date on it." Danny said causing Kitty to amp down.

"I told you he wasn't doing anything wrong Kitten, but on another note what is this big secret that you were going to reveal?" Johnny asked curious.

"I will tell you when everyone is at one spot. But for now I need get the others who know my secret." Danny said as he made two clones of himself.

"Go get Maddie, and Ember and when you do bring them to Clockwork's workshop in the ghost zone." Danny said as his two clones used his newest power, and went directly to them.

_'Danny what are you doing? Why are you going to reveal your secrets to everyone? Are you trying to lose them all?'_ The voice in Danny's head asked.

'If that happens then it happens. But this has gone on for long enough. If no one wants to be with me, then I am fine with that. But I am done with this choas.' Danny said back before opening a portal to the ghost zone.

"This portal will take us to where we need to go." Danny said as everyone walked through the portal.

Clockwork's workshop

Upon entering Clockwork's realm everyone gasped in shock other than Danny. Pauline then walked over to what looked like a mirror only for the owner of this realm to show up.

"I see you changed your mind about waiting my young apprentice." Clockwork said causing Johnny, Kitty, and Pauline to gasp in shock.

"Apprentice, Danny what is he talking about? How are you his apprentice?" Kitty asked wanting to know.

"That is something I will tell you some other time Kitty. As for you question Clockwork yes I have. Many things have happened since that first day I appeared here, and I figured what better way to tell the far-fetched truth then to bring everyone to the one being who can prove it so." Danny said causing Pauline to make a wild guess.

"Clockwork is it? Tell me if I am correct about your power. Since you have a lot of clocks, and Danny claims you can prove his story to be the truth so I am guessing your power revolves around time correct?" Pauline said to the now aged master of time.

"Yes Pauline, I am the master of time. For me time moves backwards, and forwards and any and every way thinkable." Clockwork answered causing Kitty to speak up.

"I don't believe you in the least. I want some proof before I believe!" Kitty said not wanting to believe Clockwork was the ghost of time.

Clockwork already knowing this raised his staff, and went back to a moment in Kitty's childhood. Kitty at the moment gasped as she watched one of her old memories appear before her.

"That is my 7th birthday and my parents got me the one thing I wanted the most. But how did you know?" Kitty asked still in shock.

"I don't believe it either. The little dude could have easy filled him in on your memories before coming here." Johnny said causing Danny to frown.

"That night I overshadowed you, and Ember. I haven't overshadowed Kitty so I wouldn't have her memories. Besides if I am half ghost, and you know ghosts exist due to that one night, what is so far-fetched about him being the ghost of time?" Danny asked the still skeptical biker.

"Johnny you have little faith of our friend. Why would he lie to us about something like this? Baby pop said we was going to explain his other secrets so if this is part of it then why should we doubt him?" Ember said as Danny's first clone merged with him again.

"Wow this is amazing. I always wondered if there was a ghost realm, and now I am seeing it with my own eyes." Came another voice everyone knew.

"Well it looks like everyone is here now, and hopefully now you will believe me Maddie." Danny said as Clockwork changed into his infant form.

"Did he just change from an old man to a baby? But how is that possible?" Maddie asked still in shock.

"He is the ghost of time Maddie that is how. Danny brought everyone here to tell his secret, and after what he showed me I actually believe him as well." Kitty said causing Danny to smile.

"So let me guess baby pop you aren't from this time period and you are from the future or something?" Ember said joking around only to stop when Danny gave her a serious look.

"You guess correctly Ms. Mclain. My apprentice was sent back here when his mother made a wish and the future resident wishing ghost granted it." Clockwork said as he showed that day to everyone there.

"So that is your mother Danny? For an older woman she is pretty hot." Johnny said getting elbowed by Kitty.

"Wait a minute she looks familiar where have I… Oh god she looks like an older version of Maddie over there." Pauline said causing Danny to nod his head.

"That is because when Maddie grows up she become my mother in the future which I told her before when I almost gave into her charms, but she wouldn't believe me." Danny said causing Maddie to gasp in shock.

"Oh god this is rich. The ghost lover was trying to let her own son into her pants!" Johnny said letting out a snicker.

"Oh my god I French kissed my own son! Oh god if you had given in I might have given my innocence to my own future son!" Maddie said to herself but at the same time not feeling as bad as she thought she would.

'Ok I have to ask myself though why is it that even though I now know this I still crave him? It is wrong I can't do that with him, yet the more I think about what I almost did the more I care less about it?' Maddie thought to herself.

Ember now taking in the newest piece of information decided to ask her share of questions.

"So baby pop if you are from the future do you meet me in the future? Were we friends or anything?" Ember asked curious.

"Actually Ember without me here to save everyone you, Johnny, and Kitty would have died that night. I do meet you in the future but we aren't friends, and you aren't anywhere near as friendly then as you are now. In fact we are enemies, and you want nothing more than to get me out-of-the-way so you can dominate the world." Danny answered as Clockwork showed Ember what her future would have been.

'Is that what I look like as a ghost? Wow even dead I look good. I am so digging the flaming ponytail as well. Maybe I will keep my hair in one from now on. But another Part of me wants to commit suicide just do that so I can gain that power, still have the fame, and to top it all off have Baby pop for myself as well. Plus thanks to what we all know there is nothing stopping Baby pop from being mine.' Ember thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"However, with all the changes my apprentice has made to the time stream none of those events will happen in the future Ember." Clockwork explained to the red-headed rocker.

"So what about me? I haven't been mentioned at all what would my future had in store for me?" Pauline asked.

Clockwork to answer the teenage Latina's question just showed Pauline her future and gasped in shock at what would have happened.

"So after I would have had my first child I would get hit by a car while getting some food milk for my baby girl? Not something I would be looking forward to." Pauline said causing Danny to frown.

"So that explains why I only met Paulina's father but never you Pauline. But I doubt that future will come true either since I know some things have changed since then." Danny said getting a positive response from Clockwork.

"What I have shown each of you were the futures you would have had if Danny didn't step into his time period. However, since Danny did appear in this time period many things have changed. Such as you three still being alive, all of you learning of the ghost zone, and many other things." Clockwork said just before he changed into his adult form.

"Now that you all know the truth about this does any of you have any questions other than which one of you gets with Danny?" Clockwork asked already knowing the answer.

"There isn't much worry about it now. Since one of the three of us is related to Danny by blood we know that person won't be in the equation. So Pauline may the best woman win." Ember said looking at Pauline with determination in her eyes.

"Clockwork, I have so many questions I would like to ask you. Especially since I now know a whole realm for ghosts exist now." Maddie said wanting to know more.

"There is something else I have to let you know as well. A few days after coming to this time my mentor told me that once I hit 21 I will no longer age. In other words due to something time will stop for me at that age." Danny revealed causing everyone to look at him funny.

Clockwork knowing the doubt that they had played the event of when the invader came into his realm and shot Danny with the same device that locked him into this time period before vanishing.

"Does that mean if we were to get together and got married for 60 years I would be old and grey while you would be a young spring chicken still?" Pauline asked getting a positive response.

"If that were to happen Pauline yes that would be the case." Danny answered only to hear a cough coming from Clockwork himself.

"As much as I don't mind having company within my realm I must ask all of you to leave. I have meddled more than enough for this day." Clockwork said in a neutral tone that Danny knew.

"Well everyone not you know all my secrets whether you believe them or not." Danny said as he once again made 2 more clones of himself. Since I brought you all here I am going to take you all to your homes were we will have a talk about things." Danny said as he and his clones each opened a different door to the human realm.

As Clockwork watched them go through their respective portals he looked into the girl's futures, and when he looked at one of their futures he saw a church and one of them in a white dress. He then saw Danny and their future kids standing over her grave with sadness in their eyes.

"I don't know why you would do this to my young apprentice but I hope he finds you and deals with you for it." Clockwork said in a tone that wasn't normal for him.

Ember's home

"Welcome back everyone, I have to ask did I miss something important?" Penelope asked causing everyone there to look at her weird.

"You don't know the half of it Penelope." Kitty answered calmly.

"I still can't believe that we were your enemies in the future little dude. That is something I didn't expect to learn." Johnny added.

"It also explains how you knew so much about us as well. You had already met our future selves. But unlike your future we won't be your enemies we will remain your friends Danny." Kitty added.

"She is right Baby pop, and guess what? Even knowing this I am still gunning to make you mine. Like I told you before when I want something I don't ask questions I just do everything in my power to get it. Plus with Maddie learning she is your mother, and Pauline willing to step aside that means we can get together without problem." Ember said smiling.

"She is right little dude. Unless Maddie it up for keeping the bloodline 'pure' She will stop trying to get with you, and since Pauline is ok with being just friends with you there is no need to worry about losing her as a friend as well so there is nothing stopping you from making Ember your woman now." Johnny pointed out.

"There is something stopping me from getting with Ember Johnny." Danny said causing everyone there to frown.

"Don't tell me you aren't over that ex girlfriend of yours? What did she do to you? Send you a video of herself doing a peace sign while getting fucked by someone else and saying I am sorry to you?'" Kitty asked causing Everyone to look at her funny.

"Kitten, that is extremely cruel and evil and if you ever did that to me, you don't want to say what I would do." Johnny said not liking the thought of that.

"No and if she did to that to me we wouldn't be friends now. But to answer your question yes I am over her finally." Danny answered causing Ember to get annoyed.

"Then what is stopping you from making me your woman? Pauline as I said is fine with being just your friend even though you would be better off leaving her alone period, and unless you are into incest as well as Maddie I know you won't be dating her either. So what is the problem?" Ember asked not trying to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I am not the original Danny. Only he can make this decision not me." Clone Danny answered before disappearing into a poof of smoke leaving a still annoyed Ember there with her friends.

Stage out

Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but I was fighting with all the idea I could use for this one. Combine that with real life issues, and long time writers block and you will get a huge delay. R and R people.


	12. unwanted visitors

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part 12 of my only wish.

Maddie's Friday morning

'I am sorry Mom, Pauline, Ember but this is the best for all. I have been nothing but trouble for all of you. If I stay here any longer I feel something else that is bad will happen.' Danny said to himself about to leave unaware that a certain red-headed woman overheard what he said.

"Are you sure about this Danny? I know you are under a lot of pressure here, but are you sure this is the best choice?" Alicia asked.

"I am sure this will be the best decision. It is because of me that everything that has happened has happened and this is the only way I can see little to no damage being done." Danny answered in a calm tone. "Trust me when I say there is a lot more to me then you are aware of. Maddie knows the what I mean." Danny continued.

"You mean that you are my sister's future son, how you are half ghost, and how my sister wished you here and you can't get back?" Alicia said causing Danny to frown.

"Yeah my baby sister told me and dad everything so the both of us know that you are related to us as well." Alicia said causing Danny to frown some more.

"Well now that you know the truth about me, it is even more of a reason for me to leave. I may be family, but I am family that shouldn't be in this timeline." Danny said causing Alicia to speak up.

"Danny tell me what would you have done if there was none of this pressure on you at all Danny?" Alicia asked curious.

"I wouldn't go out with any of them. I don't belong here Alicia but due to be being bound to this time period as well as altering the time stream the way I did I cause all these problems." Danny answered.

"Please explain how all of this is your fault Danny? From what I see you were only doing your best to try and not only help but not hurt anyone." Alicia asked once again.

"Pauline is supposed to be the queen B of Casper high for duration of her school term. However, thanks to me not only did that not happen, but the person who was supposed to be her love now hates her due to being one of the many die heart Ember fans." Danny started. "Mom wasn't suppose to be in love with anyone at the moment, and she was supposed to make friends with a man called Jack Fenton who she would eventually marry. However, thanks to me being here her eyes are on me her own future son." Danny continued to say in a down tone only for Alicia to slap Danny hard.

"You idiot snap out of it! I mean sure you can blame yourself for messing up the time stream, but even though you did do some of those things look at the good you brought along with you! If it wasn't for you, Ember and her friends would be dead. Pauline's original dream is now a reality thanks to you being by her side and she has found a real friend within you instead of everyone else who either is jealous of her or wants to take her to bed. Let's not forget my baby sister as well. You gave her a real friend sooner that isn't just me and Dad as well as lost all the guys who were trying to get into her pants." Alicia said with a look of anger in her voice.

"Don't stop me now Danny, I am not finished. Plus even though your presence here has changed several things, you didn't tell Ember's fans to reject Pauline, and you didn't tell Pauline to be the voice of reason. They made those choices Danny not you. The only actions you can be held accountable for are your own not everyone else's so stop punishing yourself for the actions everyone else made even if they are because of you." Alicia said with passion in her voice.

"Here is one last secret Danny that I will tell you about me and dad. While we don't promote incest, we do promote love. If your love for my sister is strong enough me and dad will actually overlook the incest part. I watched your actions around my sister, and dad has spoken with her about her actions around you. As you already know my sister liked you before learning the truth, and as it stand now she still likes you. So if you do decide to get with her me and dad are behind you 100% Danny." Alicia said causing Danny to smile.

"Thanks Alicia I needed to hear that. Now my decision of who I am going to be with is clear. Oh and Ember told me to give you Walker, and Maddie these. They are good seats to her concert and she insisted that you and Walker be there." Danny said as he handed the three tickets to Alicia. "Now if you excuse me I have to get going."

"Danny where are you going? You aren't planning on running away again are you?" Alicia asked still concerned.

"Last I checked Alicia everyone wants me to become Ember's duet partner thanks to Michael idea. So I am going over to Ember's to practice." Danny answered just before he opened a portal and went through it.

Ember's Basement studio

"Johnny, Kitty, and Penelope all told me that this song would be a great hit if I used it. Hopefully it is that. God there is so much pressure on me now. What I wouldn't give for some stress relief now." Ember thought to herself just before she felt a familiar chill.

"So you have come back to me baby pop. I am glad you are here. I came up with a new song, that I am sure will leave our fans wanting more." Ember said smiling.

"Ember they are your fans not mine. Remember you are the one who did all the hard work, I just happened to get lucky since my overshadowing power gave me your memories." Danny countered.

"You aren't going to reject my offer are you?" Ember asked feeling her anger grow at the thought of rejection.

"Originally I was just going to leave town, however thanks you my teenage aunt, I changed my mind. I also decided I will accept your offer Ember." Danny said causing whatever anger she was having to instantly vanish.

"Danny I want you to overshadow me one more time for the latest songs I created. You never know when they will want an encore." Ember replied only for Johnny to come into the room.

"I see you are where you belong for a change little dude. I have a question for you though. How are you going to let down Pauline when you let her know you are going to be rocking hard with Ember?" Johnny asked causing Danny to frown.

"I only came here to let Ember know I was going to be her duet partner. I am leaving my decision on who I am dating until after the concert." Danny answered somewhat.

"It shouldn't be that hard dude. I mean since one of the three was your mother that does drop her unless you have an Oedipus complex. So it is between the classy, famous and truly into to you Ember, or the former queen B Pauline. Besides thanks to you helping her out, she will have a bright future without you." Johnny explained trying to sway Danny.

"Johnny let's say I choose Pauline instead? Would that make Ember any less famous or successful then she is now? Plus as I told you before I not only have all of your memories in my head, but Pauline's Ember's and Maddie's memories reside within my mind as well. Pauline's feelings for me are real from what I saw." Danny countered.

"Dip-stick stop trying to sway baby pop for me! I can do that myself." Ember said to Johnny annoyed. "Baby pop, you do realize that as soon as this concert is over we are leaving Amity and will be going across country right? So even you were to date someone else you would be doing a long distance relationship with them." Ember explained.

"I can come and go wherever I want within a blink of an eye remember Ember? So even if I were to date someone else and they didn't come with me I could still visit them when I choose." Danny countered once again.

Ember was about to say something once again when the door opened once again revealing Kitty and Penelope on the other side.

"So you did come after all Danny. I have to ask you are you ready for tonight?" Penelope asked in a calm tone.

"As ready as I will ever be. But Ember, I have to ask you one question. I remember seeing this one memory in your head that has you and the principal together in a romantic embrace. You wouldn't be trying to use me as rebound for him breaking up with you?" Danny asked causing Kitty, Johnny, and Penelope to frown.

"Ember you never told me about this. Why would you keep this secret from me?" Penelope asked.

"At the time we weren't friends like we are now so I didn't say anything. I didn't want him to get fired because of me. It was the main reason I dropped out of school. I had him cover it up saying I beat up someone on school grounds." Ember answered.

"Little dude, just because she used to date him doesn't mean she still feels the same about him. Besides you have all of her memories so you should know all the answers." Johnny stated.

"You can always get the answers from Ember's mind so why not just go and do that? I mean the last time you went into her head was almost a week ago things do change with time." Kitty said trying to help her friend out.

"I only came here to let you know I was accepting your offer to be your partner. As for dating part as I told both Pauline and Maddie I would answer them after the concert." Danny said causing everyone to gasp.

"Your mom is insane in the membrane. She knows you are her son yet she still wants to make you her lover?" Johnny said wanting to laugh.

"I guess the saying is true you can't help who you fall in love with." Kitty added.

"I need to go now, I will see you tonight at the concert." Danny said only for Ember to grab his arm.

"Danny you will need to know the newest songs I have come up with. Since there is no time to practice you need to do like you did the other day." Ember said just before Danny once again overshadowed Ember getting all of her newest memories.

Danny left Ember the moment he got what he needed and gave her a look.

"The things you have in your mind scare me sometimes Ember." Danny said just before he left her home leaving Ember and company alone.

'So this is where Danny has been? I can't let him get with who he is going to get with. It will completely destroy the time stream.' The being thought as they vanished from the scene without a trace.

Ember's concert 10 hours later

"Daddy I know you love Ember's music, but I have to ask you what do you love more, Ember's music or your job?" Maddie asked her father.

"There are 3 things I love more than Ember's music. My two daughters and my job. This is just something we enjoy together." Walker said as he placed an arm around each of his daughters.

"Thank you for taking me here Mr. Walker. This place is a death trap for me without protection." Pauline said with a bit of worry.

"Just because I am an Ember fan doesn't mean I am an Ember fan before everything else. I heard about what you did a few days back, and I must say what you did took guts especially when what you did was crazy." Walker said praising Pauline.

"I just wish the concert would hurry up and start already. I want to see this new duet performance I heard so much about!" One of Ember's many fans said.

As if someone came to answer his request a female came out with a mike in hand. The woman like the majority of the people there had on some form of clothing to show they were a die hard Ember fan.

"Sorry for the wait everyone, but your teen goddess is here. Everyone please welcome Ember Mclain and her new partner Danny!" The woman said in the mike causing everyone in the audience to begin cheering.

Upon the curtain coming up everyone was in shock to see what Ember and Danny were dressed up in. Ember for this concert was looked exactly like her ghostly future self with the only difference being her hair wasn't flaming blue. Danny unlike Ember is actually in his ghost form causing those who knew better to gasp while those who didn't to cheer.

'Holy smokes Danny and the ghost who scared off my crew are the same being! I can't get him because I will have the legion of Ember after me, but that doesn't mean I can't get Pauline or Maddie.' Michael thought to himself while cheering for Ember.

"Ember you rock and that look rocks even harder!" The fans screamed causing Ember to smile.

"Ok baby pop time for us to make some magic happen. And a one, two, three hit it!" Ember said only for the sound system to explode.

"Ember, someone is on stage that shouldn't be up here. That person also sabotaged your equipment." Johnny explained.

"Ok when I find out who damaged my equipment I am going make them pay! No one ruins my concert and get away with it!" Ember hissed.

"Ember's has that right! When I get my hands on that fool I am going to tear them limb from limb!" One of Ember's now angry fans said lividly.

"Show yourself so that I can destroy you for what you have done!" Ember said as the saboteur came out from the shadows.

"You got someone that doesn't belong to you here. I have just come to take him back Ember Mclame." The person who destroyed her equipment said.

Ember seeing this took a look in the direction the explosion came from and saw a figure she didn't recognize. However, upon Danny getting a look at the saboteur he instantly knew who it was.

"Sam what are you doing here?" Danny asked in shock.

"Little dude who exactly is she? Do you know her some how?" Johnny asked.

"Yes she is my ex girlfriend and one of my friends from my original time period." Danny answered causing Ember to get a sadistic smile.

'So she is the one who caused baby pop heartache. She already messed with me by destroying my concert, but when I get my hands on her I am going to kick her ass.' Ember thought before she spoke.

"I would advise you to forget about Danny, and leave now Sam. I hold more power here then you do, and to let you know my fans don't take kindly to anyone who messes with me." Ember hissed.

"I am not leaving without Danny! There is no way I am going to let him get with any of you! Now say good-bye to Danny Ember." Sam hissed as she pulled out a Fenton thermos.

"Sam I am not leaving here and nothing you can do can change that." Danny said not wanting everyone to know his secret.

"Oh yes it will Danny. I have everything I need with me now to bring you back with me and not even an anchor can stop me." Sam said causing Ember to snap her fingers.

"Everyone who knows how good my partner can sing. This girl not only destroyed my equipment so we can't sing for you, but now she intends to take away my duet partner so he can't perform with me anymore! Are we going to allow her to get away with this?" Ember said causing everyone in the crowd to glare at Sam.

"Why don't you go back where you came from you concert wreaking freak!" One of Ember's fans said pissed off.

"Wreaking my favorite Rockstar's concert? That is definitely against the rules. Since I am the law of this town, you will be spending the rest of your life behind bars." Walker said in a tone that said that he was on the mob's side but wanted to uphold the law.

"Pauline, consider yourself off of Ember fan club's shit list. While what you did didn't change his mind you never wreaked an Ember concert." Most of the Ember's fans said as they focused their anger on Sam.

'Oh great Sam just stepped into a hornet's nest big time, but at the same time at least Pauline is out of the fire.' Danny thought to himself before Ember spoke.

"While you are at it, get and break that thermos of her's as well! If she can destroy my stuff we can trash hers!" Ember hissed as her fans all climbed on stage surrounding Sam.

"Danny do just sit there, save me from these crazed fans!" Sam said fearing for her life.

"Why should he help you concert wrecker?! Anyone who messes with our idol will feel the wrath of her fans!" Pamela Manson and Jeremy.

'Great my own parents are mindless Ember fans and want to kill me. But seriously why isn't Danny helping me?' Sam thought to herself as Ember's fans drew closer to her.

"Danny please help me! You are a hero remember?" Sam said scared for her life.

"Sam you need to go back to your own time now before they tear you apart." Danny said causing Sam to look at him funny.

"I have been your friend for more than 10 years and you are going to abandon me for someone you have only known for about a week?" Sam said in surprise. "Well you will be making it up to me when I take you with me." Sam said aim the Fenton thermos at Danny only for a green energy bolt to barely miss her.

Danny took a look in the direction that the beam came from only for his eyes to go wide in shock with who it was that fired the beam.

'Oh great of all beings to show up here why did it have to be him?' Danny thought as he looked at the red-eyed ghost.

Stage out

Sorry I didn't update this in a while, but as for this and most of my other stories I am running on nearly Empty. This just came to mind so I updated it. The next chapter will have who Danny decides to be with and it will be the ending chapter to this story unless I say otherwise. R and R people.


End file.
